Egyptian Nights
by Nithul
Summary: Paradoy of Disney's Aladdin. Co-written with Vampiressbeauty20. Yugi is a street orphan who longs for a better life, while Crown Prince Atem longs for freedom from the palace. What happens when the two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1: Egyptian Nights

**Alverna:** Okay people, this was originally posted on Vampiressbeauty20's (VB20) page, but someone thought it was going against the rules so they reported it.

**VB20:** So my co-writer is posting it here for us.

**Alverna and VB20:** We don't own Yu-gi-oh or Aladdin. This is non-profit, so we're just having fun.

**VB20:** Except Selene, she's my O.C.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Egyptian Nights<p>

* * *

><p>The sun beamed down from the bright orange sky, as the desert winds slowly began to pick up. A figure riding a camel could be seen very faintly in the distance, as he approached the large city before him. His dark blue eyes took in the sight, never seeing such a grand place. A smile formed upon his face, the sand blowing in his face suddenly cleared, giving him a much better view. Many of the people this stranger had come across on his way there had been very friendly and kind giving him directions to where he needed to go.<p>

He hadn't been home in so long, and was looking forward to seeing some old friends again. Traveling all over the world in less than a year, he had seen many grand sights. The pyramids were silent as glass, great monuments built for the many kings of Egypt, many for their final resting place. The wealth of Egypthidden with them, one could not pass into the afterlife empty handed. Bright lights illuminated the large city, as the man continued his journey.

A cool breeze began to blow, as the sun began to sink below the horizon, night falling upon the great city. The man rode slowly into the marketplace, before his camel collapsed from exhaustion. Shadi sighed, his dark eyes looking out into the distance before he spoke.

"Ah hello and good evening to you worthy friend, please, come closer. That's a little too close!" Shadi beckoned and then waved his hands as the people obviously didn't know the meaning of personal space. "There! Welcome toEgypt,DominoCityto be specific. City of mystery and enchantment." He then reached into the large bag sitting on top of the camel, and suddenly a makeshift tent along with a sale sign and merchandise appeared.

"And the finest merchandise this side of the river Nile, come on down! Ah heh, heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Hee heh! Combination hookah and coffeemaker, also makes Julian fries! Will not break! It will not - it broke. Oh, look at this! I have never seen one of these in tact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen- _pblt!_ Ah! Still good! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare! I think, then, you would be most rewarded to consider something a little more interesting."

Reaching into his white robe, he pulled out what appeared to be an oil lamp. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance, for you see my young friend, this was no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life, and he was far more than what he seemed: a diamond-in-the-rough so to speak. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It all begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, for an even darker purpose..."

* * *

><p>The shadow of a man on horseback had been waiting for what seemed like hours. He was growing very impatient with the thief he was supposed to meet. Dartz knew he had little time to spare for matters such as these, but tonight was important and fate was riding on one person to show up. A few seconds later the sound of another horse could be heard riding towards him. His eyes narrowed as the figure approached him. The rider was dressed in a long dark cloak, which covered his green hair and blue eyes that stared out into the purely lit darkness.<p>

"You're late Esperoba," Dartz growled, anger and frustration evident in his eyes.

"A thousand apologies oh patient one," the thief's voice dripping with sarcasm as Dartz jumped off his horse and onto the sand, his feet sinking slightly.

"Do you have it?" he growled, his deep voice sounded very frightening.

"I had to slit a few throats, but I got it," the Esperoba replied, pulling back his hood, as he reached into his robe and showing Dartz the object he was talking about. A small golden shaped beetle sat inside his palm; however it was just half of the object.

"Excellent," Dartz said, reaching to take the precious object from Esperoba. Esperoba, however, had other plans, and pulled it away before Dartz could grab it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, as if scolding him. "First the treasure you promised me."

Esperoba suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as a green and yellow parrot flew right at his face, it's claws grabbed the object from the his hand and dropped it into Dartz's. Another figure stood in the shadows next to the tall man, wearing a dark black cloak.

"Master, is it upon the hour yet?" the hooded figure asked.

"It is time Selene, not to worry my dear." Dartz nodded, ignoring a breathless thief at his feet. "This fool will be tested in order for him to enter the cave of wonders."

"Good." Selene nodded as well

"Patience my friend," Dartz said to the thief as he pulled an object out of his own robes. "You'll have your reward soon enough."

It was revealed that the two objects were opposite sides of what appeared to be a golden beetle. The thief struggled to his feet after having the wind knocked out of him by the bird that now sat upon the shoulder of Dartz. He carefully put the two pieces together. Suddenly, without warning, a bright light surrounded the beetle before it took off into the night!

"FOLLOW IT!" Dartz shouted to the thief, before they took off chasing it into the desert. The three of them chased the brightly flying beetle before coming to a complete stop when the two parts landed, and the earth underneath them began to quake. The horses sent their riders flying, terrified of what was happening, sensing danger. The three figures watched as a figure emerged out of the sand, its head appeared to be that of a tiger. The two sides of the beetle became its eyes, glowing red as its mouth opened to reveal very sharp teeth and a glowing golden light coming from inside.

"At last after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" he said, his voice filled with awe. The hooded figure next to him pulled down the hood of her cloak, ocean eyes taking in the sight before her.

"Is that really it?" she whispered to Dartz, who in turn, nodded.

"Yes it is, marvelous isn't it?" Dartz turned to the thief, who was jaw dropped astounded. "Now remember our deal, bring me the lamp and the rest of the treasure is yours. But the lamp is mine."

Esperoba began walking towards the cave's entrance. Images of infinite wealth upon his mind.

"Geez, where did you dig _this_ bozo up?" the parrot resting upon his shoulder squawked.

"Weevil, hold your tongue," Dartz scolded. "We must see what happens to this fool."

Esperoba drew nearer. As he stood on the very edge of stepping inside, the tiger head roared loudly causing him to lose his balance and fall into the dirt back several paces.

"Who dares to disturbs my slumber?" it snarled. The thief staggered back in fear, his heart pounding from inside his chest.

"It is I, Esperoba." Esperoba bowed, trembling. "The humble thief."

"Know this," the cave bellowed. "The only one who may enter here, is the one who is worthy. One's whose worth lies far from within, a diamond in the rough."

Dartz and Selene exchanged a puzzled glance, this part hadn't been mentioned. Esperoba stole a glance at the two, not really sure what to do.

"What are you waiting for go on!" Dartz hissed.

Esperoba, scared stiff for his life, slowly made his way towards the mouth of the cave; the mouth shaped entrance continued to move, as if the tiger were really breathing. As he stepped inside, he waited for something to happen.

But it didn't. Letting out a sigh of relief, he relaxed.

The cave suddenly screamed, the wrong person had entered and that person must pay. The sand shook and fell as Esperoba screamed and tried to escape, but was caught in the sand as it collapsed around him.

"NO!" Dartz screamed helplessly as the cave spoke one last time.

"Seek thee out... the diamond in the ruff," the voice of the tiger-head's voice echoed. When the sand finally cleared, Dartz and Selene were half buried in pure white sand, while Weevil was completely buried. But he quickly popped his head out.

"I can't believe it," Selene snapped as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I just don't believe it. We are NEVER going to get our hands upon that stupid lamp."

"Just forget it," Weevil squawked as he grabbed the two pieces of the golden beetle that had ceased being the eyes off the tiger for the time being. "Look as this. I'm so ticked off I'm molting." (**Alverna: **No pun intended. There is a song called 'The Eye of the Tiger')

"Patience, you two, patience," Dartz said as Weevil handed back the pieces. "Esperoba was less than worthy."

"Big shock there," Selene rolled her eyes. "A huge surprise."

"Not," Weevil said from his perch on Dartz's shoulder. "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise!"

"But what are we going to do?" Selene demanded. "We had a big problem here. Only one may enter."

"That is true," Dartz agreed as he turned his eyes back towards Domino. "We must find this one. This… diamond in the rough."

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> Chapter 1 is up.

**VB20: **Now to get up the other two.

**Alverna:** While I do that, how about you go work on your small part for Chapter 4?

**VB20: **Please Review and make me happy!

**Alverna:** She means, make _us_ happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Life of the Street Rats

**VB20: **Chapter 2!

**Alverna:** Well she's happy.

**VB20: **The story is being posted, of course I am.

**Alverna and VB20:** We don't own Yu-gi-oh or Aladdin

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Life of the Street Rats<p>

* * *

><p>The bright sun beamed down from the sky, not a cloud was in sight, as it was another beautiful day in Domino.<p>

Well, almost.

"Stop thief!" a palace guard with brown hair and tiny brown eyes, named Rex, shouted as he raced after a young man ran through the marketplace. The young man they were chasing was a slightly tanned skin, tri-colored hair, amethyst eyed, dressed in pretty ragged clothes, and stood only at about 5' tall.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" the head guard, a man with silver hair and eyes named Pegasus, yelled after the orphan teen.

Trying to outrun the group of royal place guards, Yugi knew the consequences of his actions if he was caught, but the growling of his stomach needed to be silenced once and for all. He hadn't eaten in almost a week. Stealing was the only way a poor boy like him could survive in a place like this, and at the moment his luck was running out.

"All of this for a loaf bread?" he said to himself running in the opposite direction of where the guards were going. He was running as fast as his feet could carry him, but being really short wasn't helping at the moment.

A sigh escaped his lips as ran onto the roof top of a three story building and jumped off the edge as the guards climbed the access ladder to the roof. Landing in a laundry cart, Yugi took the top article of clothing off. To his luck it was an old cloak, not a women's dress like last time.

"There he is!" Yugi looked up at the shout to see a guard with red hair and grey eyes. If Yugi caught his name right, he was Alister.

"Next time you won't get away so easy!" Pegasus glared down the three story building at the 16 year old boy.

"He thinks that was easy?" Yugi shook his head in disbelief.

"If you get away from him, then yes." Johan, the cart puller said. Johan was a friend of Yugi's who felt that he owed him a debt for looking after his crops while his wife was ill.

"Morning Johan." Yugi said to the cart carrier as he pulled the cloak on. "Here's the dress back."

"You two, over that way," Yugi heard Pegasus giving orders, "and you, with me. We'll find him."

"You're getting into trouble a little early today," Johan smirked, "aren't you, Yugi?"

"Trouble?" Yugi asked as he tucked the bread into the waistband of his belt. "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Gotcha!" Pegasus shouted as he grabbed Yugi's shoulder, effectively tearing his disguise off.

"I'm in trouble!" Yugi mumbled, desperately looking around for a friendly face.

"And this time-" Pegasus cut off a golden monkey pulled his head covering over his eyes. The monkey did a little dance on Pegasus's head as Yugi laughed.

"Perfect timing Joey." Yugi said as he gave his monkey friend a salute. "As usual."

"Hello!" Joey greeted in monkey talk. It wasn't known to many, but Joey was a shifter. He could only change into a monkey, but it sure came in handy. Like right now.

"Come on," Yugi slipped past Pegasus, who was still struggling with is head cover, as more guards appeared. "Let's get outta here!"

"Come back here you no good rotten thief!" Rex shouted.

"You know," Yugi commented, "we steal what we can't afford. But that's everything."

"You're going to pay for your crimes!" Pegasus shouted as he raced after the teen with the monkey.

"How can I do that?" Yugi called over his shoulder. "You guys don't appreciate the fact that I'm broke!

"You riffraff!" Alister shouted.

"Street rat!" added Valon, a guard with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Scoundrel!" a guard with blond hair and blue eyes named Raphael sneered.

"Come on." Yugi called back as he ran onto a platform. "Just a little snack guys?"

"No!" all of the guards lunged for him as he jumped onto a rope that was hanging on the other side of the street, thanks to Joey.

"I can take a hint." Yugi mumbled. "Face the facts. You're my only friend, Joey."

For a brief moment, the world around him disappeared as he remembered the day he and Joey had met.

_Flashback_

_A 10 year old orphan Yugi ran from the palace guards again. He only wanted something to eat. Quickly hoping in to a barrel, he pulled the lid over and waited as the guards ran past. Climbing out, Yugi dusted himself off, but stopped when he heard a voice._

_"I hope you learned your lesson monkey boy." One of the guards in training, Rex? said._

_Peaking around the corner, Yugi saw a blond haired boy on the ground, bruised. The brown haired trainee looked pleased with himself. _

_"I'd better make sure that you don't try anything again, monkey boy." Rex said as he cracked his knuckles. For only 10 years old, he sure did like violence. _

_As Rex brought his fist down, Yugi found himself running, towards the hurt boy._

_"Stop!" Yugi shouted as he planted himself in front of the injured boy and took the blow._

_"What?" Rex snarled. "You've got to be kidding me? A midget? Well, if you really want it."_

_That day, Yugi and Joey became friends. Since Yugi stood up for Joey, Joey helped patch Yugi up once Rex was finished with his beating. Since then, they worked together to get the food and other things they needed to survive. _

_Yugi also became very adept at decoding Joey's monkey talk._

_End Flashback_

"Focus!" Joey screeched at him in monkey as he hopped onto Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi glanced around to see the guards closing in again. Thinking fast, Yugi placed his arms on their shoulders, like they were all buddy-buddy.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat." Yugi shrugged. "Otherwise we'd get along."

"Wrong!" Pegasus snapped and lunged at Yugi, who successfully dodged again.

"You're quick," Yugi admitted as he ran into a tall house, "but I'm much faster, despite being shorter."

"We've got you now." Alister grinned as they backed Yugi to a window.

"Maybe." Yugi replied as he picked up a carpet on the floor. "Wish me happy landing, cause all I gotta do is jump!"

Yugi jumped out the window, the carpet carrying him and Joey to safety. The guards, however, went straight down to the street, and land in a pile of camel dung, with a sign that reads "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer."

Making the carpet into a parachute, Yugi landed safely, and Joey scampered down from his shoulder as they swapped high fives.

"And now esteemed effendi," Yugi said as he pulled the bread out from his belt and broke it in half, "we feast!"

"All right!" Joey cheered as he changed back to his human form. Joey was a dirty blond haired boy with hazel-brown eyes and a slight tan. He stood about 10" taller than Yugi. Joey would normally eat as a human, and then change back into a monkey. It saved more energy and he needed to eat less than Yugi did that way.

Just as Yugi was about to take his first bite, he glanced up to see two young children, a sister and brother, rummaging through the garbage for food. As the two kids noticed their unexpected guest, they dropped their findings and try to hide.

Yugi felt his heart move with pity as he looked at them. Then his stomach rumbled, reminding him of the bread in his hand. He looked at the bread, and then at Joey, who had already taken a bite, having not seen the kids yet.

"Joey." Yugi whispered and nudged his friend.

"What?" Joey looked over with his mouth full.

Yugi jerked his head in the direction of the kids. Joey looked up to see the kids, swallowed what was in his mouth, and looked down guiltily. Taking a deep breath, Yugi stood up and walked over to the children. The girl pulled her brother back as Yugi got closer, thinking he would strike them like so many others had.

"Here," Yugi held out his piece of bread. "Go on. Take it."

The children giggled with delight as they took the bread from Yugi's offered hand. They had good food to eat.

As Yugi walked past Joey, the shifter made up his mind. Glancing around quickly, he grabbed the carpet he and Yugi had used to escape. It could also be used as a blanket. Picking it up, he took it, and his piece of bread, to the kids. Not taking no for an answer, he left them with food and warmth.

As Yugi walked out of the alley, he was met with a large crowd. Joey ran after Yugi, who was now standing on tiptoe to see over the crowd. Finding some crates, Joey hoisted Yugi up so he could see before watching himself.

A parade was passing by, and it appeared to be a princess from another country. The princess had black hair, and brown eyes. Her skin was pale, compared to the people ofEgypt.

"On her way to the palace, I suppose." Someone in front of Yugi and Joey spoke.

"Another suitor for the prince." The man next to him agreed.

"Princess Vivian," one of her guards spoke, "we shall be at the palace momentarily."

As Yugi hopped down from the crates, the young boy and girl he and Joey had given their bread to, came running out of the alley at top speed, chasing what was left of the loaf. But the kids didn't notice the procession of people, until they startled the princess's horse, that is.

"Out of my way," Princess Vivian screeched, "you filthy brats! Whip them and get them out of my sight!"

As the guards moved to carry out the princess's orders, Yugi felt his anger rise. Usually he was shy and didn't draw attention to himself. But if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was the innocent being punished. Pushing out of the crowd, Yugi managed to jump in front of the kids and catch the whip as it was being brought down, yanking it out of the guard's hands.

"Hey!" Yugi glared at the princess. "If I were as rich as you, _maybe_ I could afford some _manners_."

"Oh!" Princess Vivian gasped, offended that someone of such low rank would speak to her. "I teach you some manners!"

With an unseen signal, one of her guards pushed Yugi back into the mud. The entire crowd laughed at him as Joey and the children he protected helped him up.

"Look at that, Yugi." Joey jerked his head to the procession that was entering threw the palace gates. "It's not every day you see a ass with two rear ends!" (**Alverna:** Ass meaning a wild donkey, pretty common back in Ancient Egypt. **VB20:** Oohhh! Take that Vivian!)

The princess stopped her horse and looked back over her shoulder.

"You both are worthless street rats." Vivian said as she looked down at them. "You were born street rats, you'll die street rats. Only your fleas will mourn you."

Yugi and Joey angrily rushed towards the princess, but the doors to the palace slam shut in their faces.

"We're not worthless." Yugi snapped to the doors.

"And we don't have fleas." Joey added scratching his hair, only to pull his hand away to see that the snotty princess was right.

"Come on Joey." Yugi sighed "Let's go home."

The two walked back into a part of the city that had no other people in it. A plague had swept threw some years back, claiming the lives of Joey's mother and sister, as well as Yugi's parents. His grandfather had left on business earlier in the year and had never returned. Even now nobody else wanted to live there, not even the guards went there, so Yugi and Joey made themselves at home.

Joey changed back into a monkey as Yugi climbed the ladder to where they lived. He began to sing softly. It was just his way of expressing things he just couldn't talk about.

"_Riffraff, street rat._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer_."

As he entered the house, Joey scampered to his bed area and fell asleep as Yugi tucked him in.

"_Would they see a poor boy? No siree._

_They'd find out, there's so much more to me_."

"Someday Joey," Yugi said, pulling back a curtain to reveal a lovely view of the palace. "Things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have anymore problems."

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> Chapter 2.

**VB20: **And now chapter 3!

**Alverna: **That has to wait, I need to get to work.

**VB20:** Oh well. And as much as we tried, we could get the song 'One Jump' to work in this. But the lyrics are spoken by the characters.

**Alverna and VB20: **Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Palace Life

**Alverna:** Chapter 3.

**Vampiressbeatuy20 (VB20):** Where are the reviews?

**Alverna:** Relax, I'm sure we'll get more.

**VB20:** We don't own Yu-gi-oh or Aladdin and we never will, so call off the -Egyptian cussing- lawyers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Palace Life<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at the palace as his stomach rumbled to remind him of the missed meals. How he wished to live the royalty life. Servants, clothes, <em>food<em>. They would defiantly have to get food tomorrow. With a sigh, Yugi went over to his bed area and went to sleep; dreaming of what it would be like to be a prince.

However, there were many things Yugi didn't know about the palace life.

* * *

><p>The royal palace and gardens were silent as glass. It had been another long day once again for everyone in the royal court. The pharaoh once again had hoped of finding a decent wife for his only son, but all the effort in the planning he had done backfired. Princes and Princesses from all over were throwing themselves at the young prince's feet in hopes of winning his heart, but none of the visiting royal members had succeeded. The poor prince was tired of being forced into something that he didn't want.<p>

* * *

><p>Earlier that day...<p>

* * *

><p>"I've never been so insulted!" A door busted open, and an enraged Princess Vivian stormed past as she held up her skirt.<p>

"Princess Vivian." The pharaoh jumped. Pharaoh Aknamkanon had brown-grey hair and grey eyes. A royal purple robe covered his white tunic. A white head cover with a cobra covering the brow of his head signified him as the ruler of Egypt. Golden jewelry arrayed his body and elaborate sandals decked his feet.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" A 17 year old male standing next to him asked. He wore a creamy under tunic that went down to his ankles, with a blue outer tunic on top of that. Golden arm cuffs ran from his wrist to his elbows, while a golden belt circled his waist. Elegant sandals covered his feet. A priest hat covered his brown hair. The Millennium Rod was in a loop on his belt. His name was Seto, and he was one out of six of the pharaoh's high priest's.

"Good luck marrying _him_ off!" Vivian snapped as her dress slipped a little to reveal… Dragon Lady underwear? Okay, that was disturbing.

"Oh, Atem." Aknamkanon sighed, knowing what had happened. Well, a vague idea of what happened anyway.

"Again?" Seto groaned.

"What again?" a woman's voice asked. The two men turned to see a young woman wearing a cream colored dress with a golden belt, and a head cover with a gold hawk framing her grey eyes. Her name wasIsis, and she was another one of the pharaoh's high priest's.

"Atem rejected another suitor." Aknamkanon answered as he walked threw the recently opened door to the outdoor part of his son's chambers.

"Ouch."Isisnodded her head in understanding.

"Atem! Atem!" Aknamkanon called as he approached his son, who was sitting at the edge of a pond reading a scroll.

Atem glanced up to see his father walking towards him and sighed. He knew what was coming. However a snarl and a huge sandy colored tiger with a piece of fabric in his mouth blocked the pharaoh's path

"Confound it, Marik!" Aknamkanon shouted as he grabbed the cloth and yanked it out of the tiger's mouth. "So, this is why Princess Vivian stormed out!"

"Oh, father." Atem sighed and rolled up his scroll before standing up as Marik came up to his with the remaining piece of cloth in his mouth. "Marik was just playing with her, weren't you Marik?"

"Yeah." A 16 year old male with white-blond hair, lilac eyes, standing about 5' 11", and dressed in palace guard clothing, added. His name was Malik, Prince Atem's personal body guard. "He was just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Princess Vivian."

Marik suddenly stood up on his hind legs and changed into a person. Like the monkey we all know and love, Marik was also a shifter. As a human, he had spiky, wild, white-blond haired and lavender colored eyes. His hair was also his tiger fur color. He wore a simple tan tunic whose sleeves came to his elbows and dropped down to his ankles, being held in place by a black belt that encircled his waist. On top of these, he wore a decorated dark purple robe; so dark it was almost black. It was sleeveless and fell to mid-calf. Elaborate sandals decked his feet. Simple gold cuffs were on his wrist.

"That's the fastest reject yet." Marik chuckled.

Malik and Atem chuckled along with the shifter, enjoying the moment. Then Atem glanced up and saw his father didn't get the punch line.

"Ahem." Atem softly coughed, making Marik and Malik quickly depart for the other side of the garden of the prince's chambers.

"Son," Aknamkanon sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. "The law says you…"

"…must be married to a member of a royal family." Atem joined in, knowing the law by heart. It had been pounded into him for the past year.

"By your next birthday." Aknamkanon finished as Atem walked across the grounds to a small stable like building.

"The law is wrong." Atem said firmly as he opened the door, revealing doves and exotic birds from other countries.

"You've only got three more days!" Aknamkanon said exsasperatly.

"Father, I hate being forced into this." Atem moaned, took a dove out of its cage, and gently pet it. "If I do marry, no matter what the gender, I want it to be for love."

"Atem, it's not only this law." Aknamkanon said as he gently took the dove from his son's hands and put it back into the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're happy, provided for."

"Try to understand." Atem's voice started to grow louder. "I've never done a thing on my own. All of my lessons have guards there. I've never had any real friends."

"Oi!" Marik and Malik angrily look up from their tenth game of tick-tack-toe.

"Except you guys." Atem smiled with a sigh.

Satisfied, they go back to their game.

"Tick-tack-toe," Malik's voice came. "Three in a row."

"No way." Marik's voice followed. "I demand a rematch."

"I've never even been outside the palace walls without a three battalion escort." Atem added, ignoring the look-alikes who weren't related.

"Atem, you're a _prince_." The Pharaoh emphasized. "You need an escort."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore." Atem shouted as he splashed the water with a ball of magic. All of the royal family, and the high priests', could also do magic.

"Oooh!" Aknamkanon gnashed his teeth as he seethed as his son. "Isis and Hathor forbid you should have any sons!"

"What was that about?" Malik asked as he and Marik watched the Pharaoh storm out of his son's chambers.

"I don't know." Marik shook his head. "But until we're called over, I suggest we steer clear and give Atem some time to calm down."

Malik nodded with a small blush on his cheeks. It wasn't known by anyone except Atem, but Malik had a crush on the older shifter.

Atem, after a moment's thought, grabbed the outside door to the dove cage, yanked it open, watching the birds fly off into freedom, wishing he could go with them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another room of the palace, Aknamkanon stood near the balcony of his chambers, his grey eyes tired. He only wanted what was best for his only son. The pharaoh raised him as a single father, his wife died only a few hours after giving birth to their one and only son. He loved Atem with all of his heart, but knew he had to find someone of royal blood to marry the young prince. According to the ancient traditions, only a person of noble or royal blood was allowed to marry a prince. Commoners were forbidden to marry anyone outside of their class.<p>

"I don't know where he gets it from, his mother wasn't as nearly as picky," he sighed. A soft knock at the door snapped him out of his train of thought. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Dartz, may I come in?" a man's voice echoed from the other side. The king opened the door to see his vizier Dartz, standing in the doorway, his one turquoise eye and one gold eye filled with respect.

"Ah, Dartz, my most trusted advisor, I am in desperate need of your wisdom," Aknamkanon said.

Dartz slowly bowed to the king, "My life is but to serve you my lord, how can I be of service to you?" he asked.

"It's this suitor business, Atem refuses to cooperate, I am at my wits end," he said lowering his eyes to the floor.

"RAWK! Wits end!" Weevil squawked from upon Dartz's shoulder. The bird was pretending that he only knew a few words so that the king wouldn't know he could really actually talk instead of blabbering gibberish.

Aknamkanon chuckled before reaching into his robe and pulling out a large cracker, "Here have a cracker pretty bird," he said shoving the thing into Weevil's mouth.

The poor bird's cheeks blew up like a helium balloon as he tried to hold in the large amount of food in his mouth.

Dartz started to laugh, "Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals," he said. Weevil sent him a death glare at the comment. Dartz cleared his throat before speaking again, "Now then, perhaps I can devise a solution to this informal problem," he said.

"If anyone can do it, it's you Dartz," the king replied, failing to notice the evil smile that formed upon the trusted sorcerers' face.

"It would require the use of a mystic blue diamond," Dartz said curling a finger around Aknamkanon's left ring finger.

"My ring?" Aknamkanon asked as he held his hand close to his chest. "But it's been in the line of the pharaohs for generations,"

Dartz twirled his golden snake staff in his hand, "It's necessary to find the prince a suitor, don't worry, everything will be fine," he said, holding the staff up to the king's eyes. Its eyes began to glow a red crimson color, instantly putting the king under its hypnotic and powerful magic.

"Everything will be fine," Aknamkanon repeated lost in a trance.

"The diamond?" The snake's eyes burned a red fire, with Dartz's eyes reflecting back in its eyes.

"Yes, Dartz anything you need," he said slowly taking the elegant ring of his finger and handing it to Dartz.

"You are most gracious my liege, now run along and play with your little toys," he replied pointing to the large table which stood a castle and kids toys from his childhood days. The king didn't seem to hear what he said but followed his command. Dartz bowed before he left the room.

He rolled his eyes, as Weevil spit out the cracker which had been lodged so far down his throat, "I can't take it anymore! If I have to choke down another one of those moldy, disgusting crackers, BAM! WHACK!"

His master walked towards the wall at the very far end of the palace, in the next room where two elegant lamp shades hung. It looked like a dead end but Dartz pulled the strings on the left one and slowly the wall opened to reveal a long lit twisted hallway with a spiraling staircase which happened to be the sorcerer's lair hidden in the palace.

"Calm yourself Weevil," he said walking up the long darkened corridor.

"I'll sure get a hammer and whack it on his head," the parrot mumbled under his breath.

"Soon I will be Pharaoh not that stupid-headed twit," Dartz continued, ignoring the parrot.

Weevil grinned, "And then I stuff the crackers down his throat," as Dartz opened another door revealing his rooms their laughter echoing before it slammed shut.

* * *

><p>That night, a shadowed figure ran threw the prince's garden. Stopping to look around, Atem quickly raced to a tree close the wall of the palace. Starting to climb, he felt a strong tug from behind, and fell flat on his back. Looking up towards the sky, a tiger and person filled his view.<p>

"What are you doing?" Malik hissed as Marik growled, his mouth full of course cloth.

"I'm sorry, guys. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Atem sat up and hugged them both. "I'll miss you. Thanks for being there for me. Good bye."

Atemu started to climb again, only this time he had help. And with that, the prince of Egypt disappeared over the wall, leaving his only real friends to wonder if they would ever see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>VB20:<strong> Yugi and Atem meet next chapter!

**Alverna:** Which will be posted as soon as you get your teeny, tiny part typed up.

**VB20:** On it!

**Alverna:** While my co-writer's doing that, please review and let us know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: First Meeting

**Alverna:** And here's chapter 4.

**VB20:** Both of us were sick the past couple of days, so it took us a little longer to get this one out.

**Alverna and VB20:** We don't own Aladdin or Yu-gi-oh.

**VB20:** Except Selene. Just a reminder that she is my O.C.

**Alverna:** This is a never before seen chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: First Meeting<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was market day in the city and an easy way for Yugi and Joey to get food. Perched carefully on top of the awning of a fruit stand, Yugi nodded to his shifter friend.<p>

"Okay, Joey." Yugi glanced at the merchant again. "He's distracted. Go!"

Joey gave a monkey smirk with a salute before disappearing over the edge.

"Try this," the merchant said to the passing crowd as Joey dipped over the edge. "Your taste buds will dance and sing. Hey, get your paws off that."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Joey cried as he grabbed a melon and hung in place, distracting the merchant.

"Why, you!" the man turned his back and grabbed the melon from Joey as Yugi reached down and snatched another melon from the stand. "Get away from here, you filthy ape!"

The merchant took the melon to the front of his awning, where he placed it on top of a stack. He paused and looked confused, like he has just done this, and glanced back at the golden monkey.

"Bye-bye!" Joey chirped and zinged back up to Yugi.

"Nice going Joey." Yugi praised as he broke the melon in half on his knee and gave one to his friend. "Breakfast is served."

Down the street, and slowly approaching the vendor Yugi and Joey were sitting on, was a disguised prince. His brown and ragged tunic fell to his knees, and his most basic sandals were on his feet. He had wetted his hair and pinned it down with magic before placing a shepherd's head covering on his head.

"Buy a pot." one of the shopkeepers said as Atem slowly walked past, being able to enjoy the activities without people kissing up to him or being block by his three battalion escort. "No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs!" another said excitedly, like he was on a wine high. "Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the young man like a necklace?" a third held up a nice string of pearls. "A pretty necklace for your pretty lady."

Atem smiled and shook his head before jumping back by a fish being thrust into his face.

"Fresh fish!" the man said. "We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I don't think so." Atem said as he backed away, bumping into a fire eater who was startled into swallowing his fire. "Oh, excuse me."

The man didn't reply, but gulped and belched fire from his mouth. He looked pleased and tapped his stomach. Atem was disgusted. Didn't the guy have better manners? But still, it was his fault the man was in the mess in the first place.

Yugi glanced up at the commotion to see a young man with tan skin and crimson eyes side-stepping around the local fire eater.

"I'm really, very, sorry." Atem said again as he tightened his head cover.

"Wow!" Yugi whispered. He had only heard of love at first sight, but he was obviously experiencing it because he was head over heels for the man.

"Hello?" Joey chattered and waved his hand in front of Yugi's face, but he didn't respond. He was staring at a stranger with a love struck look. "Hello?"

Yugi didn't even notice his friend. He watched as the crimson eyed man came next to the apple stand that was right next to the melon stand. The man stopped as he saw a homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit.

"Oh, you must be hungry." Atem said, he heart aching. Many times he had tried to give money to the poor children, but was always stopped by his escort. Making up his mind, he reached into his bag and grabbed his money pouch as he gave the child an apple. "Here you go."

"You'd better be able to pay for that." the vendor, a fat man, growled as the child ran off.

"You honestly think I wouldn't?" Atem quipped as he pulled out a few of the least value coins he had and handed them to the vendor.

"No one steals from my cart!" the vendor growled as he took the money.

"Duly noted." Atem replied as he turned away. Why couldn't that man have been nice?

"Hey!" Atem turned back with a sigh as the vendor shouted. "You cheated me! The apples are five crowns, and you only gave me three."

"The sign says three crowns." Atem pointed out as the crowd gathered.

"The apples are five crowns!" the man roared and grabbed Atem's arm. "You're a thief."

Atem's eyes widened. This man was serious. The penalty for stealing was losing the limb that caused the stealing. In this case, it would be his arm. He had to get out of this, but he couldn't reveal who he was. He didn't want to go back to the palace and be forced to marry in two days, but he didn't want to spend the rest of his life right-arm-less either.

"Please," Atem choked out, scared that the vendor was crazy enough to not listen to reasoning, "if you let me go to the palace, I can get some more money from the Pharaoh."

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" the vendor pinned the hidden prince's arm down on the table and took up his sword, fully intending to chop it off.

"No!" Atem cried out as the sword began to fall. "No please!"

Just half a foot away from his arm, a hand grabbed the vendor's wrist and pulled the sword from his hand.

"Thank you kind sir." a young male that looked startlingly like himself had come to his rescue. "I'm so glad you've found him. Thank you so much."

As the male turned, Atem saw that he had slightly tanned skin, tri-colored hair, amethyst eyed, was dressed in pretty ragged clothes, and stood only at about 5' tall. He had a stern look on his face as he passed Atem the sword.

"I've been looking all over for you." Yugi said as he glared at the stranger he had just saved from losing an arm.

"What are you doing?" the man whispered back as Yugi turned him and gently pushed him down the street.

"Just play along." Yugi whispered back.

"You know this man?" the vendor asked grabbing Yugi's shoulder, making him stop.

"Sadly, yes." Yugi sighed. "He is my brother. He's a little crazy."

As his rescuer circled his finger around his ear, Atem grew angry. He was a prince, not crazy. The vendor seemed to agree with the 'not crazy' part of his thought, and he grabbed the young man by the front of his ragged clothes.

"He said he knows the Pharaoh!" the vendor roared as he shook the young man, who untangled himself from the heavy grasp.

"He thinks the monkey is the Pharaoh." Yugi pointed to Joey, who quickly pulled his hand out of the purse he was just in with a blank look.

"Oh wise Pharaoh, how may I serve you?" Atem asked as he swallowed his dignity and bowed to the monkey, the whole time thinking, 'This is _so_ humiliating.'

"Well," Joey looked slightly pleased before playing his role and acting like someone of noble class.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Yugi sighed as he picked another apple from the cart with his foot and tossed it to the vendor. "But, no harm done. Now come along brother. Time to see the doctor."

"Oh, hello doctor." Atem said to a camel standing nearby after his rescuer pulled him up and began escorting him down the street. "How are you?"

"No, no, no. Not that one." Yugi guided the man around the camel and turned back to Joey, whose mouth was bulging slightly. "Come on,_ Pharaoh_."

Joey looked at Yugi and bowed to the crowd. Unfortunately, the action sent what he had stolen from the vendor's apple cart fall out of his mouth.

"Huh? What is it?" the fat vendor turned around in time to see Joey picking up what apples he can carry before running after an already running Yugi and Atem. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

* * *

><p>"With all due respect your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Weevil squawked, as he held unto a handle while running on a wooden wheel with squares attached to it.<p>

Electricity surged through the very tip, powering the machine. A huge glass dome surrounded by two oval shaped pillars filled with a darkened red cloud along with sand stood in the center of the room. Thunder rumbled inside of it, creating one huge monstrosity of a storm.

"Save your breath Weevil," Dartz commanded, his long pale fingers placing the ring between two cobra snakes attached to a small hourglass. "Faster!"

Selene leaned back against the wall, her ocean eyes filled with boredom. She really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Dartz's antics at the moment.

"Yes, all mighty evil one," the bird said, running just a little faster picking up the pace.

A sudden jolt of orange electricity sparked through the two cobras, sending energy through the blue diamond ring that Dartz had taken from the pharaoh in order for his evil plan to work.

"Ah sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders," the sorcerer whispered, as the sand inside the small but beautiful hourglass began to swirl revealing the very cave itself before it disappeared and an another image began to form in the lower part of a young boy helping a young man up a ladder. "There he is. My diamond in the rough!"

"That's HIM?" Selene all but shrieked. The 'diamond in the rough' was a street urchin that looked like the prince.

"That's the loony we've been waiting for-" Weevil's voice was suddenly cut off as his tail was caught in one of the wheels, making him scream in terror as he went around and around in a few complete circles electricity zapping at his body. "AHAHAHAHAH!"

"We should have the guards extend him an invitation to the place shall we?" Dartz said, as Weevil went flying out of the machine, his feather's flying everywhere, before he crashed into the wall.

"Swell," Weevil replied in a weak voice before falling down again.

Dartz and Selene both looked at each other before they started shrieking in laughter at the sight of the poor bird.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the real Yugi was just reaching the top of the ladder.<p>

"Almost there." Yugi grunted as he reached the top of the roof, Joey climbing on the underside of the ladder and then up next to Yugi.

"Yes, yes," Yugi sighs as Joey did a small victory dance. "We all could do that if we had hands on the ends of our legs as well."

As Atem climbed over the top, his foot snagged on his outfit and he tripped. As he pitched foreword, he fell into his rescuers arms. Blushing briefly, he quickly stood up.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Atem quickly covered his blunder.

"Uh, forget it." Yugi turned as a blush threatened to adorn his face and grabbed a pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

As his guest glanced down, Yugi realized he made have made him feel uncomfortable so he quickly vaulted to the next building, leaving the man to sort his thoughts while he grabbed a board so the other would be able to follow.

"Is it that obvious?" Atem asked as he looked back up.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Yugi admitted as he stared at him, still in love. When the man returned the look, Yugi realized what he was doing, and returned to normal and lay the plank down so the man could walk over the gap between buildings. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Domino can be."

But as he straitened back up, Yugi noted whistling of wind as the man vaulted over his head. As he stared in surprise, Atem tossed the pole to him while his and Joey's eyes bulged.

"I'm a fast learner." Atem smirked.

"Right. C'mon, this way." Yugi said as he placed the pole back down. They went inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams along the way. "Watch your head there."

"Is this where you live?" Atem asked as he glanced around the room. It was small, and everything in there was pretty old or ragged looking.

"Yep." Yugi nodded. "Just me and Joey. Our families died during a plague about 6 years back. We just come and go as we please."

"Fabulous." Atem sighed, wishing he had the same freedom while he lived in the palace.

"Well, it's not much," Yugi shrugged as he pulled back the curtain and revealed the palace, as it basked in the sunset, "but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh," Atem turned his back to it and sat down as he studied his hands, "it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there," Yugi sighed, "to have servants and valets."

"Oh, sure." Atem rolled his eyes. "People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here." Yugi replied as he turned towards his guest. "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." Atem grumbled to himself.

"Sometimes you feel so-" Yugi paused as he tried to find the right word.

"You're just-" Atem paused.

"-trapped." they both said together, making them look at each other as they realized that they're perfect for one another.

Yugi blushed and broke the look as he took and apple from Joey's hand and passed it to Atem, who caught it.

"So, where're you from?" Yugi tried to break the ice.

"What does it matter?" Atem asked with a glare before glancing away. "I ran away, and I am not going back."

"Really?" Yugi asked as he took a bite from the apple in his hand, before sitting down next to the upset man.

"My father's forcing me to get married." Atem admitted, not sure why he told his rescuer.

"That's… that's awful." Yugi sighed. "I've always wanted to marry someone for love, but no one ever gives me the time of day. Joey's the only friend I have."

"A monkey?" Atem asked as he watched Joey scamper down to the floor, before changing into a human.

"And what's wrong with that?" Joey asked as Atem's eyes widened.

"Nothing." Atem replied. "I have a friend who's a shifter. He can turn into a tiger."

"Cool." Joey grinned. "And, are you going to eat that apple?"

"Joey!" Yugi scolded his friend, who turned back into a monkey.

"What?" Atem asked, confused.

"Joey has a bottomless pit as a stomach." Yugi glanced at his friend, who stuck out his tongue in reply before chattering and cursing at the 5 foot tall teen.

"Oh does he?" Atem asked, feeling more and more comfortable as the seconds past.

"Yeah, he does." Yugi sighed.

"And does Joey have anything else to say?" Atem smirked as he and Yugi started to unconsciously lean towards each other.

"Well," Yugi paused, "he wishes there was something he could do to help with your father."

"Oh, boy!" Joey rolled his eyes at the mushy two, who ignored him.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." Atem whispered as the gap between them closed.

Their eyes slid close as their lips came closer.

"Here you are!" Rex cried, the palace guards coming in the doorway.

"They've after me!" Yugi and Atem cried at the same time before turning to each other. "They're after you?"

"My father must have sent them." Atem groaned as the guards began to hack threw the fallen beams with their swords. How could he be so stupid? Of course there would be search parties. He was the crown prince.

"Do you trust me?" Yugi asked, interrupting the disguised prince.

"What?" Atem turned to Yugi who was standing on a ledge.

"Do you trust me?" Yugi asked again as he extended his hand.

"Yes." Atem admitted. He did trust his nameless rescuer, so he took his hand.

"Then jump!" Yugi shouted as he pulled the prince of the ledge.

They fell and land in a well placed pile of salt. They try to get away, but the exit was blocked by Pegasus, who grabbed Yugi by the front of his already torn clothing.

"We just keep running into each other," Pegasus smirked as his silver eyes glistened, "don't we, street rat?"

Again, Joey pulled Pegasus' turban down, letting Yugi escape from the man's grasp. But their exit is blocked more guards, forcing Yugi to turn tail, dragging the man he had rescued with him as he tried for a window escape.

But, it wasn't to be. Pegasus had pulled Joey off his head and thrown him into a vase, the lid closing with a -thud-, and he grabbed Yugi as he ran past, throwing him to the other guards.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy." Pegasus cried gleefully.

"Get off of me!" Yugi shouted, having heard the horror stories of what happened in the palace dungeons.

"Let go of him." Atem demanded when he heard his look alike cry out.

"Look what we have here, men," Pegasus snickered, not realizing he was talking to the prince as he knocked him down. "Another street rat."

Yugi glared at the man and struggled more, knowing the man wouldn't be able to survive in the streets without help.

"Unhand him," Atem raised his voice as he stood and pulled off his head cover, revealing his spiky hair with crimson edging. "By order of your prince."

"Prince Atem." Pegasus gasped as he and the other guards stopped what they were doing and bow, forcing Yugi to bow as well.

"The prince?" Yugi whispered in shock as he glanced back up.

"The prince?" Joey echoed from inside the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace?" Pegasus asked, trying to make up for his previous mistake. "And with this street rat?"

"That's not your concern." Atem spat, his eyes blazing with fury. "Do as I command. Release him!"

"I would, your highness," Pegasus pursed his lips together as Rex, Alister, Valon, and Raphael dragged Yugi away, bowing as they left, "but my orders come from Dartz. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Believe me, I will." Atem growled with a very pissed-off look.

It was time to return the favor of being rescued.

* * *

><p>-Alverna and VB20 collaspes from exsaustion-<p>

**VB20:** We're both worn out, so don't ask when the next chapter will be out.

**Alverna:** So please don't ask.

-both fall asleep-

**Yugi:** Since they're asleep, please review and let them know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Too Late

**Alverna:** Sorry it took so long! 2 months, yikes!

**VB20:** We both were out of the loop.

**Both: **We don't own Yugioh or Aladdin. Enjoy.

Posted: 3-30-2012

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Too Late<p>

* * *

><p>Looking around the long somewhat dark hallway, Dartz quickly and silently like a snake slipped out of his secret chambers. Night had fallen outside of the palace, and it was very important that he was not seen. The sorcerer slowly began to slide it shut. Weevil waddled along the smooth marble floor behind him, humming underneath his breath.<p>

"Dartz!" Atem suddenly came bursting into the room, dark crimson eyes full of anger.

Dartz slammed the door shut, accidently trapping Weevil right inside the frame. He smiled, and bowed to the handsome prince.

"You're highness how may I be of service to you?" he asked while covering the hidden door with his cape so that Atemu wouldn't see.

"Dartz I'm stuck," Weevil squawked as he tugged on his master's cape, his voice came out somewhat raspy.

"The guard's just took a boy from the market on your orders," the prince snapped, his red eyes locked onto the sorcerer.

"You're father put me in charge of keeping peace in Egypt, the boy was a common criminal," Dartz shook his head as he replied.

"What was his crime?" Atem asked as his eyes narrowed, arms crossed against his chest.

_"Dartz, I can't breathe," _the bird rasped, before the sorcerer answered the little prince's question.

"Why kidnapping the prince of course," he sneered, kicking Weevil back through the door causing it to shut in his face.

"OW that hurt!" the bird's annoying voice squawked.

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away," Atem countered.

"Oh how frightfully upsetting," he said, giving a fake sad expression. "Had I known."

"What do you mean?" Selene asked, slowly appeared out of the shadows her ocean blue eyes wide with anger walking over to Atem's side.

"The sentence has all ready been carried out," Dartz said.

"What sentence?" they both asked at the same time.

"Death," Dartz replied.

"How could you?" the prince said, as he tried to hide the sadness in his voice.

"I am exceeding sorry your highness," Dartz said.

"How could you?" were the last words that escaped Atem's lips, before he ran from the room, Selene following close behind him.

With his last effort, Weevil squeezed himself out of the door frame, and landed on his master's shoulder.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"I think they took it rather well," Dartz said as sinister smiles appeared on both of their faces.

* * *

><p>Atem collapsed in his gardens, crying. He had managed to loose Selene on the way back to his rooms.<p>

It was his fault. The amethyst eyed boy was dead. If only he hadn't run away.

"Atem?"

Atem looked up with tear filled eyes to see Marik and Malik with him, and very, very, concerned for him.

"What happened?" Malik asked as he sat next to the young royal.

Atem opened his mouth to respond, but more tears came out from his eyes. After a minute, he calmed down a little bit.

"It's all my fault." Atem choked out, surprising the two. "I didn't even know his name."

"Okay." Marik sighed and scooped the prince up bridal style and carried him into his room. For once, there was no protest and that was enough to alert the two, aside from the uncontrollable crying, that something was really wrong.

"Start at the beginning, and take your time." Malik advised as he rubbed circles on Atem's back.

Atem nodded his head and began to tell his friends what had happened after he had left the previous night.

* * *

><p>However, Atemu didn't know that Yugi, thankfully, still had his head attached to his shoulders, and was chained to a wall in the palace dungeons. He was slightly sore from the beating Pegasus and a few of the other guards had given him, mainly to celebrate their capture of the illusive street rat who had invaded them for six years.<p>

"He was the prince." Yugi muttered to himself, trying to ignore the dim pain in his body. "I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to him."

"Yoo-hoo! Yugi?" a distant but very familiar monkey voice called out, making Yugi look up to see Joey sitting in the window the top of the dungeon. "Hello!"

"Joey! Down here!" Yugi grinned and moved his head towards the shackles on his hands and feet. "Please help me outta these."

Joey drops to the ground and stops, and then begins chattering wildly. Yugi felt like rolling his eyes as Joey did an impressive imitation of the prince before sticking out his tongue.

"Hey, he was in trouble." Yugi glared at the shifter. "Ah, he was worth it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Joey mumbled as he jumped up on Yugi's shoulders and pulled a small set of tools out of his pocket before proceeding to work the manacles on his friend's wrists.

"Don't worry, Joey. I'll never see him again." Yugi reminded his shifter friend. "I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law."

At that point Joey freed Yugi's hands and turned his attention to the chains on his ankles.

"He's gotta marry a member of the royal family or a high class citizen." Yugi trailed off, more talking to himself now. "He deserves it. Not some commoner."

"Ta da!" Joey cheered as he opened the last shackle.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi sighed as he rubbed his wrists and ankles. "I'm a… I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool to give up boy," a dark voice replied from the shadows. The two turned to see an old man sitting on the floor that neither of them had seen before.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, curiosity in his voice as Joey changed to his human form..

"A lowly prisoner like yourself, but perhaps we can be more," he replied.

"I'm listening," the young man said.

"There is a cave my dear boy, a cave of wonders filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams," he said, reaching into his dark cloak revealing blood red rubies that shone like stars and winked. "Treasure enough to impress your prince I'd wager,"

"Dartz will you hurry up, I'm dying in here," Weevil moaned as he pushed back the cloak, sweat was dripping down his light feathers.

Yugi frowned, "But the law says that only royalty can marry-"

"You've heard of the golden rule, my dear boy, whoever has the gold makes the rules," the old man put a pale finger his lips, cutting him off as he grinned, showing terrible hideous looking teeth.

"So will you share all of this treasure with us?" Joey chimed in.

"I need two young men with strong legs and backs to go in after it." The man grinned.

"Listen you old geezer," the blonde asked "one little problem how the heck do we get outta here?"

The disguised Dartz smiled even wider, as he got up limping over towards the wall with his chain, and opening a hidden exit. "Things aren't always what they seem, so do we have a deal?" he asked, holding out his hand to them.

One step into this section of the desert… and it was quite obvious that one had exited the oasis city of light and entered a land of darkness. The skies were shrouded in a purplish darkness even heavier than that of nighttime. The sand looked rather like a rolling sea in the shadows, stretching on seemingly for infinity. Glancing back, Yugi could see the faint, cheery glow of his city… but it was a mere star in a vast stretch of blackness.

Tightening his grip on the horse's reigns, Yugi kept his amethyst eyes focused ahead. He could see a dark, foreboding shape in the distance...and had the sneaking suspicion that they were nearing their destination.

Joey, walking on the young man's other side, whispered so that their mysterious old benefactor could not hear. "I don't like the looks of this, Yuge..."

"It doesn't matter..." Yugi whispered back. He gave his companion an encouraging smile. "Just remember… this will all be worth it in the end."

The blonde's brown eyes studied him with doubt for a moment. Then, he shrugged and they continued on their way in silence.

Climbing over an especially high dune, the small caravan froze… and gaped in awe at the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. The cave was a massive boulder, shaped into the likeness of a tiger's head. Sharp, stone fangs lined its strong jaws, and its eyes and inner mouth glowed a sinister reddish gold. Joey gasped in wonder; Yugi glanced back at their guide. The old man. Shrouded in cloth was perfectly still, seemingly unfazed by the incredible sight before them.

Then the leonine cave turned its head and glared at them. The blonde yelped in fright and Yugi's eyes widened.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave demanded in a low, thunderous voice.

"It is I, Yugi," Yugi stepped forward and announced, forcing his voice to remain firm.

The tiger studied him for a moment...then seemed to approve.

"Proceed." It ordered. "Touch nothing but the lamp."

Then...the creature opened his deadly jaws with a mighty, earth shaking roar...and revealed a staircase leading down into its golden glowing throat.

"Remember, boy..." Yugi glanced back at the old man. He nodded and his mouth twisted into a wry smile, partially shrouded by his cloak. "First fetch me the lamp...then you shall receive your reward."

"C'mon, Joey," Yugi smiled as turned to his friend. His companion's eyes were wide with apprehension and he hid slightly behind Yugi in the ferocious face of the cave.

The blonde nodded, closed his eyes and let his thin form morph into that of a monkey. He deftly leaped onto Yugi's shoulder and hid behind the youth's copious locks of spiked hair as he ran into the tiger's jaws.

* * *

><p><strong>VB20:<strong> PLEASE REVIEW!

**Alverna:** You're supposed to say that at the end.

**VB20:** We are at the end.

**Alverna:** True. We'll try to have the next chapter posted sooner.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cave of Wonders

**Alverna:** We're back.

**VB20:** Yep.

-the two duck flying projectiles-

**Alverna:** HEY! We're 10 days early of our deadline.

**VB20:** I think they were expecting a two week deadline, not a near two month deadline like last time.

**Alverna:** It's been one month and near three week. And you can blame me for this one since I was the one who wrote it. Lack of inspiration. Only _**1**_ person, InuYoiushi, really cared until today, heinz246.

**VB20:** Only _two_ reviews? And over such a long space of time? No wonder you didn't feel like updating.

**Alverna:** At least I know you like it VampiressBeauty20.

**VB20:** That's what I'm here for. We don't own Yugioh or Aladdin. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Cave of Wonders<p>

* * *

><p>As Yugi descend the staircase, he slowed to a walk. The edge of the stairs on either side was a sheer drop, and he wasn't to keen on going splat. Reaching the bottom, Yugi took a deep breath and entered a doorway.<p>

"Would ya look at that?" Yugi breathed out as he looked at the golden chamber filled with treasure.

"Whoa!" Joey, in monkey form, chirped as he stared at the piles of gold and other treasures that filled the room.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the pharaoh!" Yugi breathed out, thinking about how he could easily disguise himself as a prince with all this treasure.

"Yeah!" Joey cheered as he hopped off Yugi, changed back into a human, and bolted for all the gold and gems.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled/snapped, making his friend stop before he touched a treasure chest of jewels.

"Don't... touch... anything!" Yugi ground out. "We gotta find that lamp."

"Sorry." Joey mumbled sheepishly as they begin to make their way through the room.

A rug on the floor began to move. It had felt someone step on him. Looking around, he spotted two people, rose off the floor, and began following them. But quickly laid flat on the floor as one of them slowed to a halt.

"Huh?" Joey turned around, but didn't see anything. "I was sure we're being followed."

Continuing on, Joey didn't notice the carpet following again. Getting the same feeling, Joey turned back, noticing that the carpet that had been on the ground the last time he looked was rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure.

"Yugi!" Joey yelped, starting to panic as the carpet moved, and bolted when it realized it had been spotted.

"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked.

"That carpet is following us!" Joey complained as he pointed to the rug, which was now peaking out from behind a pillar.

"A magic carpet!" Yugi gasped, and proceeded to coax the large rug out from behind the stone pillar like he had when he gave the two children his portion of bread two days ago. "C'mon. C'mon out. We're not gonna hurt you."

The carpet slowly came out, shyly, as it flew over to the two boys, a tassel extended.

"Yugi." Joey moaned in distress as he ducked behind his friend.

"Take it easy, Joey." Yugi giggled as he shook 'hands' with the rug. "He's not gonna bite. Nice to meet you to."

"Yeah." Joey muttered and repeated Yugi's action, and then started to grin. The carpet wasn't so bad after all. "You got a name?"

The carpet nodded and held itself up as if it was a wall decoration. The two boys were then able to see the hieroglyphs that spelled the rugs name.

"Ryou." Yugi muttered. "That's a nice name. Do you think maybe you could help us?"

Ryou looked excited and wrapped himself around the pair.

"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed and gently pushed Ryou away. "Okay. You see, we're trying to find this lamp."

Ryou grew excited. They were looking for the lamp. The cave had finally let someone in! Gesturing wildly, Ryou flew down a hallway, the two humans following as fast as they could.

"I think he knows where it is." Yugi gasped as they ran along.

"Really?" Joey asked in a teasing manner as they passed through a long cave, and emerged in a giant underground cavern.

In the center of the room was a tall pillar, surrounded by water, with a staircase going up to it. Unevenly placed stones forming a bridge across the water. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light.

"Wait here" Yugi instructed his friend, remembering the tiger head at the entrance saying that only _he_ could touch the lamp.

"Okay." Joey nodded as his friend started to cross the bridge. "Huh?"

A shrine with a golden demon of Egypt had caught the shifters attention.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Alverna:<strong> Think Mushu from Mulan except with wings and a human head. I used Egyptain Demons in my 'Sphinx King' story, so yes, I did my research).

* * *

><p>One of its claws was resting on top of a giant ruby, but the gem could easily be removed. Joey's eyes widened as he was hypnotically drawn to it, thinking of how much money he could get for it. Never mind Yugi, <em>he<em> would never go hunger again!

Ryou glanced around, just as Yugi reached the stairs and began to climb them quickly, and panicked as he saw Joey reaching for the treasure. Grabbing Joey's tattered clothes, Ryou tried to hold him back, but it was very hard to when your hands were tassels.

Yugi, unaware of what was happening down below, had reached the beam of light. In the center of the light was a mound of rock, and on top of that was what looked like an old oil lamp.

"This is it?" Yugi asked as he picked up the metal item and turned back to his friend. "This is what we came all the way down here to-"

Yugi felt in eyes widen as Joey broke free of Ryou's hold and lunge toward the ruby.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled in horror. "NO!"

But it was too late. Joey grabbed the jewel, and the consequences were instant.

"Infidels!" the voice of the tiger head rang out.

"Uh oh!" Joey muttered as reality set in and the room begins to shake.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure." the voice growled as Joey put the jewel back in its place, then watched in horror as the ruby and the shrine melted into lava. "Now you will never again see the light of day!"

The rock that had held the lamp burst in to flames, and Yugi quickly leapt away, racing down the steps. But the cave had other ideas and flattened the stairway into a ramp, making Yugi slide down until an upward curve made him fly into the air. It was then that Yugi noticed that the water had turned into lava. And he was falling right towards it.

"Oh Ra, help!" Yugi yelled, and praised the deity when Ryou appeared and caught him just in the nick of time.

"Yugi! Here!"

Sweeping around the room, Yugi spotted Joey waving his arms, standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. Which were exploding as the lava made them to warm.

Sensing Yugi's panic, Ryou put in an extra spurt of speed, allowing Yugi to catch his friend's writs and pull him just before the last rock exploded. But the worst was yet to come. The lava made a tidal wave and raced after the three as they dodged walls and falling debris.

"Ryou, let's move!" Yugi yelled, not keen on the idea of being over cooked by the heat.

Racing back through the cave, Joey kept grabbing Yugi's head, covering his eyes.

"Joey let go and stop panicking." Yugi snapped as he pulled Joey's arms off his head just in time to see they were flying into a wall. "Start panicking."

Ryou went into a dive as the boys screamed. But the route Ryou had chosen had them emerge in the treasure room, which was destroyed as the lava flooded the area.

Outside, the disguised Dartz watched as the cave began to growl and close. _Curses_! He was so close to getting what he wanted.

Back inside, Ryou had done an expert job of avoiding falling rocks and burst of steam from the ground. Almost to the top, Yugi never felt happier to see the night sky, when a boulder dropped onto Ryou, pinning him to the floor. Yugi had grabbed the rock wall which was the remainder of the staircase and held on as Joey shifted to a monkey and started to climb out.

"Help me out!" Yugi shouted when he saw the old man at the top, within reach.

"Throw me the lamp!" the man replied with his hand outstretched.

"I can't hold on." Yugi called back. "Please give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!" Dartz snapped, loosing his patience.

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out the lamp. Stretching, he handed it up, and the old man laughed as raised it above his head.

"Yes!" Dartz cheered as he stood straight with no hunch before putting the lamp in a pocket. "At last!"

A grunt caught Dartz's attention. He looked down to see his 'diamond in the rough' had nearly climbed out all the way with the assistance of his shifter friend. Sneering, Dartz roughly kicked Joey aside, making him moan in pain, and grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Yugi gasped, surprised at the tight grip and angry that the man had kicked his best friend.

"Giving you your reward." the old man replied in his scratchy voice, before changing it to a deeper, more sinister voice. "Your eternal reward."

Yugi's eyes widened as the man pulled out a crooked dagger. Just as the arm was about to come down, Joey leapt up, changed to his monkey form, and bit the creep on the wrist. Screaming in pain, he let go of Yugi, who fell back into the cave, and threw Joey after him.

Death seem certain as Yugi hit his head on the cliff and passed out. Thankfully, Ryou managed to get unpinned and raced up to catch Yugi and Joey before anymore damage could be done to them, lowering the two to the floor as the lava cooled, hardened, and changed back into sand.

The cave head roared one final time before permanently sinking back into the sand. Chuckling, Dartz pulled off his disguise, allowing Weevil to breathe freely after being stuck under there for hours.

"It's mine. It's all mine!" Dartz chuckled as he reached into his pocket, and found nothing. "Where is it? No. NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>VB20:<strong> HA! Sucks to be you Dartz!

**Alverna:** Shouldn't that be in a review?

**VB20:** Yeah, but I couldn't help it.

**Alverna:** Suuurrrre. Anyway, if you want chapter 7 out faster than this one, (one month, near three weeks wait), GET THOSE REVIEWS IN!

**VB20:** Did you have to shout?

**Alverna:** Yes. It's the only way they listen. But I get the feeling people are reading this and are ignoring our review pleads.

**VB20:** How rude!

**Alverna:** Yep.

**VB20:** You heard her people, GET THOSE REVIEWS IN!


	7. Chapter 7: The Genie Bakura

**Alverna:** Chapter 7. How long did it take to get this one up?

**VB20:** A couple days shy of three weeks.

**Alverna:** See what happens when we get reviews? You, our wonderful readers, don't have to wait so long.

**VB20:** We don't own Yugioh or Aladdin. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Genie Bakura<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the palace of Egypt, Aknamkanon stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom, shocked at what he saw. Atem was lying on the bed, with Marik and Malik sitting next to him, and all of them had expressions that would make you think someone had died.<p>

"Atem?" Aknamkanon asked as he came into the room, picking up the pace as his son turned his dead looking eyes to him. "Oh, my son. What's wrong?"

"Dartz… has… done something… terrible." Atem chocked out as he rubbed his eyes, cluing Aknamkanon that he had been crying.

"There, there, there, my child." Aknamkanon sat on the bed next to Atem and pulled him into a hug, thanking the gods that Selene had sent him here. "We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything that happened."

* * *

><p>Back in the Cave of Wonders, Yugi was lying unconscious on top of Ryou, while Joey, in his human form, shook his friend's shoulder. Joey was starting to get worried; it had been over four hours.<p>

"Yugi?" Joeys whispered softly. "Wake up. Yugi."

A soft moan caught Joey's attention, so Ryou slowly rose up, lifting Yugi as he came to.

"Oh, my head." Yugi held the bump he had received in the tumble as he looked to the top of the cave, entrance sealed. "We're trapped. That two faced son-of-a-jackal! Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Aha!" Joey smirked as he pulled the lamp out of his ragged shirt.

"Why, you little thief!" Yugi chuckled as he took the lamp from his friend and examined it. "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

"What's it say?" Joey asked as he looked over Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Yugi replied as he started to rub the lamp.

Needless to say, they weren't expecting what happened next. Smoke, fireworks, expelled from the lamp spout, and the lamp itself began to shake and glow.

Ryou scooped up Joey and hid behind a rock, while Yugi held on to the lamp like it was a life line as a man with semi-spikey white hair, dark colored eyes, tan skin, grey pants that came to his knees and a long red robe that looked like it belonged on someone of higher class, and large bronze bands around his wrists came out of the smoke.

"OY!" the man yelled as he rubbed his neck. "Ten months will give ya such a crick in the neck! Hold on a second."

Yugi yelped as he found himself hanging from his pants on an invisible nail. He squirmed around embarrassedly as the man grabbed his neck and cricked it in all different directions, causing multiply pops. Thankfully, Ryou zoomed up and lifted Yugi down.

"Whoa man!" the man yelled. "Does it feel good to be outta there! Now where are my knives? I want to torture someone!"

"Torture?" the word slid out of Joey's mouth, making the lamp dude turn to look at them.

"And I have my victims." he grinned until Ryou popped up in front of Yugi and Joey, waving his tassels.

"Ryou?" the man's eyes widened as the carpet wrapped itself around him snuggly. "You're here."

"I'm lost." Yugi shook his head as he looked at Joey.

"Me too." Joey agreed.

"Well," the man sighed, "since Ryou doesn't want you two tortured, I guess you get to keep your bodies in tack."

"Thanks." Joey replied as he and Yugi edged away. "You got a name?"

"You don't know who I am!" the man shouted. "Ten months and people forget about the Thief King! How nice is that?"

"You're the Thief King, Bakura?" Yugi gasped. "It's said you died in a tomb cave-in."

"A tomb cave-in?" Bakura asked with a laugh. "Ha! As if. Just enchanted. What's your name shrimp?"

"Uh," Yugi stuttered. "Yu-uh-Yugi."

"I like shrimp better." Bakura snickered and looked to Joey. "And you?"

"Joey." Joey said shortly.

"Okay Jo-Jo." Bakura replied with a smirk before getting smacked upside the head by Ryou's tassels.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Yugi shook his head.

"But you're really short kid." Bakura commented. "How old is my new master, anyway?"

"Sixteen." Yugi replied dazed before it set in. "Wait a minute! I'm… your master?"

"Unfortunately." Bakura nodded. "My enchantment made me a genie, so I need to fulfill your wishes."

"Whoa!" Yugi blinked as he tried to wrap his head around it. "Wish fulfillment?"

"Three wishes to be exact." Bakura nodded once. "And no-no on the wishing for more wishes. That's it. Three. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Yugi muttered to Joey, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you quite realize what you've got here!" Bakura exclaimed as he used his magic to sit Yugi and Joey down. "So why don't you relax, whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

Song music floated past out of nowhere as did some thieves while Bakura began singing.

_Well the Thief King had scorns of thieves_

_Scheherazadie had a thousand tales_

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve_

_You got a brand of magic never fails!_

As the thieves surround Yugi and Joey with swords, Bakura appears on their side, and boxes the thieves into submission. Next he made a bunch of fireworks that went off as he got to the next part of his song.

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

Bakura put himself inside lamp, grabbed Yugi's hand, and rubs lamp with it before producing a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter.

_And I'll say Mr. Shrimp-Yugi sir _

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order, jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Bakura served a plate of chicken to Yugi and Joey, but made it disappear before they could eat any. Leaning down next to Yugi, Bakura whispered in his ear.

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre'd!_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

The hard restaurant chair Yugi was in changed to a barbershop chair as multiple Bakura's gave him a shave, haircut and manicure. Magic rushing past again as a Yugi found himself on a large comphy king sized chair, surrounded by the treasure, and being fanned by Joey and Ryou.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss, the king, the shah!_

_Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

Yugi leaned forward to try some baklava, but Bakura had enchanted it to make many multiples very quickly, so he just about drowned from the sheer amount. Shaking his head, Yugi noticed he was on top of a column of food with a giant A on top, and jumped to another column with a B on top.

_Try some of column 'A'_

_Try all of column 'B'_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Falling off the second column, Yugi was caught by a cushion next to Bakura. Flopping back, all Yugi could do was watch as Bakura did a small magic act before getting yanked back into whatever was happening.

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

Bakura pulled off his head, duplicates it, and then juggles them. He tosses them to Yugi, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. Yugi tosses the heads back Bakura, who proceeds to try and pull a white rabbit out of a hat. The rabbit Bakura transformed into a dragon.

_Can your friends go poof!_

_Well looky here_

_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem girls who dance around Yugi. Yugi felt very uncomfortable with and couldn't stop his sigh of relief when they vanished.

_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for charged affairs!_

Bakura pulled out a certificate for Yugi to see that he was a true genie, much to his displeasure, and wrapped it around Yugi before whirling him out.

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what you wish I really want to know_

_You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt_

_So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_

Bakura shocked Yugi as he pulled a list out of his ear, and proceeded to rub his behind like drying off after a shower before snapping it and making the harem girls reappear, which annoys Yugi as they lean in to kiss him.

_Mister Shrimp-Yugi, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

The harem girls turn into a smirking Bakura, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence, and in the other direction, zaps in four dancing camels.

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!_

Yugi was tossed into the air and caught by the elephant, who repeated the process. Joey was trying to stuff as much gold as he could into his pockets. And Bakura decided to wrap things up in a cyclone and zaps it away leaving them back in the cave

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

A flashing neon sign read "APPLAUSE", so Ryou and Yugi applauded softly as Joey turned his pockets inside out and saw they were empty. Much to his displeasure.

"So what'll it be, shrimp?" Bakura asked.

"You grant me any three wishes I want?" Yugi asked, making sure he understood.

"Ah, almost." Bakura rubbed the back of his neck. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Limitations?" Yugi asked. "Like?"

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Bakura sliced his head off with his finger. "So don't ask. Big let down."

"Yeah." Yugi said. "A let down. What's next?"

"Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Bakura had a heart with a no sign flash above Yugi's head. "That includes making you fall in love with someone."

"Not that'd I'd want that." Yugi shrugged.

"Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead." Bakura lay rigidly flat and transformed into a zombie. "It's not a pretty picture, but man do I want to do it! Other than that, you got it."

Yugi tapped his finger to his chin while Bakura changed back to normal. Getting a plan, he looked over at Joey, who changed back in to his monkey form while nodding his approval.

"Ah, provisos? Limitations? On wishes?" Yugi looked back to Joey as he snickered, ignoring Ryou's gesturing to stop. "Some all powerful genie… he can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Joey… he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here."

Joey hopped on to Yugi's shoulder and they start to leave, but Bakura stomps down in front of them, and boy was he mad.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me?" Bakura asked as he got madder and matter, not noticing the look Yugi and Joey shared. "Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so sit down!"

Jumping back at the roar, Yugi landed on Ryou. Bakura sat down next to him, assuming the role of an airplane steward.

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" Bakura pointed over the edge of Ryou with multiple arms. "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee… outta here!"

Using his magic, Bakura blasted a hole in the ceiling, allowing them to fly out of what was left of the Cave of Wonders, and into the desert, free.

* * *

><p><strong>VB20: <strong>End of Chapter 7.

**Alverna:** Remember, reviews make us happy, and that means the next chapter comes out sooner.

**VB20 and Alverna:** So send in those reviews, please!


	8. Chapter 8: The First Wish

**Alverna:** Okay everyone, here's chapter 8.

**VB20:** Sorry it took so long! My cat has kidney failure and I haven't been able to focus that well.

**Alverna:** If people read the notice I put up a couple days ago, they already know that.

**VB20:** It's also been brought to our attention that people have been asking the next time we will update. We don't know. Since there are two authors, it takes longer to get chapters together. So please stop asking.

**Alverna:** We don't own Yugioh or Aladdin.

**VB20:** I own my Original Characters (OCs) Selene and Marcus.

**VB20 and Alverna:** Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The First Wish<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, court was in session and Dartz was standing before the throne. Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Crown Prince Atem were staring at him with emotionless masks, while the rest of the court looked confused as the why the Royal Vizier had been summoned.<p>

"Dartz, I have been told something disturbing by my son." Aknamkanon said to the man. "Is it true that you beheaded a young man yesterday evening without proper judgment being given to him?"

"It is true." Dartz admitted, emitting gasps from the court.

"This is truly an outrage." Aknamkanon sighed. "If it weren't for all your years of loyal service… From now on, you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me and the rest of the court, before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, your highness," Dartz replied with a low bow, "it won't happen again."

"Atem, Dartz," Aknamkanon stood, forcing the two to hold hands, "let's put this whole business behind us."

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Prince Atem." Dartz said, noticing the disgusted look in Atem's eyes as he yanked his had away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry." Atem growled as he stared Dartz directly in the face, letting the man see his anger. "When I am pharaoh, I will have the power to get rid of _you_."

That's all settled, then." Aknamkanon breathed in relief, not noticing Atem stalk out of the room in anger. "Now Atem, getting back to this suitor business. Atem?"

"He left, my pharaoh." High Priestess Isis said with a bow.

"Atem!" Aknamkanon shouted as he ran after his son.

"That must have been embarrassing." High Priest Seto snickered at Dartz as the court left the room. "Maybe you should think next time."

Once everyone was gone, Dartz dropped his loyal servant façade.

"If only I had gotten that lamp!" Dartz growled as he walked to the edge of a balcony.

"_I will have the power to get rid of_ you_!_" Weevil imitated Atem perfectly before growling and speaking in his normal voice again. "To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump son, for the rest of our lives."

"No, Weevil." Dartz growled softly as he watched the pharaoh and prince arguing with each other. "Only until he finds a chump husband, or wife, and gets married. Then he'll have us banished. Or beheaded!"

"Eeewww!" Dartz and Weevil moaned as they grasped their throats at the thought.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Weevil gasped, getting an idea. "Dartz? What if you were the chump husband?"

"What?" Dartz snarled as he glared at Weevil, insulted.

"Okay, you marry the prince, all right?" Weevil explained his idea to his master. "Then, uh, you become pharaoh!"

"Oh! Marry the brat?" Dartz mused as he caught on, walking back into the throne room and sitting on the pharaoh's throne since the room was empty. "And I become the pharaoh. This idea has merit!"

"Yes, merit! Yes!" Weevil cheered as he acted out what would happen next in the plan. "And then we drop papa-in-law and the little princey off a cliff! Ker-splat!"

"Weevil," Dartz cackled. "I love the way your foul little mind works!"

Evil laughter rang threw the room, but no one was there to stop the two psychotic people

* * *

><p>"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet Ryou for all your travel needs." Bakura was saying, still in the role as an airplane steward, as Ryou flew down to an oasis in the desert. "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop."<p>

"Whoa." Joey muttered as Ryou used half of himself to form stairs, allowing the two young men to step off.

"Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!" Bakura then dropped the act with an eye roll and smirk. "Well, now. How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure showed me." Yugi smiled, still playing along with the genie. "Now about my three wishes..?"

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Bakura snickered at the short person and held up a finger. "Three? You are down by ONE, boy!"

"Ah, no." Yugi chuckled, ignoring Joey trying to drain the oasis' watering hole dry, while pushing Bakura's hand out of his face. "I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Bakura thought about what Yugi said for a second, and then his jaw dropped as he realized the shrimp was right.

"Well, don't I feel just sheepish?" Bakura groaned as his magic turned him into a sheep. "All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal." Yugi nodded and went into thought about what he had. "So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?"

Bakura fell out of the make-shift hammock he had made at Yugi's question.

"Me?" Bakura asked, and Yugi nodded. "Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

"What?" Yugi asked, but Bakura shook his head stubbornly. "No, tell me."

"Freedom." Bakura admitted with a sigh, holding up his bronze banded wrists.

"You're a prisoner?" Yugi asked in shock as Joey looked up from the water hole, hands holding some water to splash on his face.

"Yes, all because I made a foolish mistake." Bakura shrugged. "I was robbing a tomb, and Ryou was with me."

"You had a magic carpet all these years?" Joey interrupted.

"No!" Bakura growled. "Ryou is human, just enchanted like me. He's also my lover."

"Okay." Yugi nodded, giving Joey a stern look.

"Anyway, I was offered 'phenomenal cosmic powers' by a talking mural in the tomb." Bakura continued, growing gigantic with an echoing voice before shrinking down and getting cramped in the lamp. "It failed to mention you also get itty bitty living space. And a lover made of fibers and tassels"

"Bakura that's terrible." Yugi sighed.

"But to be free?" Bakura sighed as he came out of the lamp. "Not have to go 'Poof!' What do you need? 'Poof'! What do you need? 'Poof!' What do you need?"

"That does sound annoying." Joey admitted, getting a somewhat look of approval from the enchanted man.

"To be my own master, and free with Ryou," Bakura sighed as he shook his head, "such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in the entire world! But let's get real here. It's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Yugi asked in shock as he stared at the genie perched on a rock.

"The only way _I_ get out of this is if my master _wishes_ me out." Bakura replied with a pointed look. "So you can guess how often that's going to happen. No one in their right mind is going to free the enchanted Thief King."

"Well I'm not in my right mind then." Yugi smirked. "I'll do it. I'll set you free."

"Uh huh, right." Bakura rolled his eyes and turned away.

"No really, I promise." Yugi put his hand on Bakura's shoulder and turned him to face him directly, holding out his hand. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Well, here to hoping." Bakura sighed with a glance at Ryou as he shook Yugi's hand before turning into a magician. "O.K. Let's make some magic! So how about it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this guy…" Yugi blushed and trailed off.

"Nope!" Bakura shouted as a heart with a no sign flashed about his head. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"I think we're already there." Yugi replied. "I am at least. And he's smart and fun and..."

"Handsome?" Bakura prompted.

"Drop dead sex god." Yugi drooled as he leaned against a tree, making Bakura smirk as he watched the lovesick teen. "He's got these eyes that just… his hair and his smile. Wow…"

Yugi glanced at Bakura who nodded.

"Ryou was the same way when confessing." Bakura snickered, ducking Ryou's tassels.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked.

"He was going on about what he liked about me." Bakura clarified as he ducked again.

"Okay." Yugi nodded and went back to original topic. "But he's the prince. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a…" -light bulb moment- "Hey, can you make me a prince?"

"Let's see here." Bakura muttered as he opened a book titled 'Royal Cookbook'. "Uh, chicken a'la king?" Pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" Yanks his finger out of the book, a crab clamped on, and shook it off. "Ow, hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A dagger comes out and tries to stab him. "Et tu, Brute?"

"What other recipes do you think are in there?" Joey whispered in Yugi's ear as they watched Bakura force the arm back into the book.

"I have no idea." Yugi responded with a shrug.

"Ah, to make a prince." Bakura grinned as he found what he was looking for before glancing at Yugi slyly. "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Bakura, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Yugi proclaimed. "Complete with royalty knowledge and etiquette."

"All right!" Bakura cheered, and then became a tailor/fashion designer. "First, the old top and shorts combo is much too last century. These tears and patches, what are we trying to say here, beggar? No! Let's work with me here."

Bakura's hands flew as he took Yugi's measurements, snapped his fingers, and Yugi became outfitted in an Egyptian style prince outfit.

A white tunic with crimson and gold trimming covered is upper body, but left his stomach and lower back uncovered, his back covered by a crimson knee length cape. An amethyst shendyt wrapped around his waist, and was held in place by a crimson belt that was trimmed with gold fabric.

Gold arm bands clung to his upper arms and wrist, while a golden chocker necklace and earrings adorned his face. Elaborately decorated sandals decked his feet, golden anklets on both ankles. A crown with the symbol of an ocean wave with a koi fish swimming rested on his forehead, while his hair had become rows of braids, but left his bangs free.

"I like it!" Bakura proclaimed. "Now, still needs something."

"Royalty knowledge and etiquette?" Yugi offered hopefully.

"Thanks for the reminder shrimp." Bakura smirked, shooting some magic at Yugi, filling him with the knowledge he needed, and how to use it. "But we're still missing something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy!"

"Oi!" Joey glared at Bakura, picking up a handful of mud. "I'd prefer Jo-Jo if you're going there with nick-names."

"Okay Jo-Jo, just get over here." Bakura smirked as Joey tripped over Ryou, prompting the genie to zap the carpet with some magic to fly over. "And Prince Yugi, what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Domino, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!"

Joey shrieked in fright as he was transformed into a camel. Glaring, he spit at Bakura.

"Mmm, not enough." Bakura muttered as he snapped his fingers, changing Joey into a fancy white horse. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?"

Bakura snapped his fingers repeatedly, turning poor Joey into: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a Cadillac, with license plate 'JOEY 1.' Finally, the poor shifter was returned to normal.

"Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo!" Bakura grinned as he shoots bursts of magic at Joey changing him into an elephant. "Whoa! Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!"

Ryou squirmed around and managed to get out from under Joey's new size 46 feet.

Joey blinked and looked at his reflection the pool of water, and then jumped into a tree in terror. He wanted to be a monkey again. The tree naturally bent right back down to the ground, where Yugi looked at his friend's new form.

"Joey, you look good." Yugi grinned as he touched Joey's trunk.

"Don't worry Jo-Jo." Bakura grinned. "You can still change to your human form, but your animal form is now an elephant."

"Oh good." Joey sighed as he changed back to a human and flopped down. "And could you also make me a body guard for Yugi, or something?"

"I see no reason why not." Bakura grinned as he shot another energy bolt at Joey, nipping him in the rear, but outfitting him with guard clothes and knowledge. "And Yugi's got the outfit, the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your crown shrimp; because we're gonna make you a star!"

* * *

><p>"He honestly has never had a heart, and he never will," Selene said, as she handed Atem a small glass of a sweet grape smoothie that she had whipped up.<p>

"I wish that my father wouldn't force me to marry so soon," the prince laughed gently as he took a sip of the cool drink.

"You're starting to sound like yourself," Selene smiled. "If I was your father then I wouldn't force it on you, I would let you find love on your own."

"I want too, but it's just I only have a couple days left." Atem smiled gently and ran his fingers through his tri-colored hair. "Where would I find someone to marry me that quick?"

Selene grinned, "I'm glad you asked," Selene grinned before pulling out a large golden box with a bunch of Egyptian symbols on it. It was made of pure solid gold; a strange eye was carved into the front center. "Because I have something that just might help you."

"What exactly is that?" Atem asked as his eyes widened.

"I've had it for the longest time." Selene sighed. "Being Dartz's former assistant he gave it to me, he taught me a lot about dark magic and the arts.

"I was in love once like you and he was the most amazing person I'd ever set eyes on. Trust me and we loved each so much. Dartz wasn't too happy that I had fallen in love so he decided to try and get rid of him, so that he wouldn't get in his way of plans. He used a deadly Dark Shadow Magic to kill him and he was gone.

"But I managed to cast a spell to save him." Selene spoke as spoke opening the box and pulling out a beautiful silver mirror. "I want you to meet him say hello Marcus."

All of a sudden a white mist began form in the glass, before a man with shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes appeared.

"I was trying to get my sleep until you disturbed me," he yawned in a snappy tone before he noticed Atem. "AHHHHHHH! What in the name of Ra is that? GET IT AWAY!"

"It's a human being stupid, and he's not going to hurt you," Selene said, rolling her eyes at the man before continuing, "Marcus this is Atem, Atem this is Marcus my boyfriend."

"Sorry your highness," Marcus's expression softened. "It's nice to meet you anyone for that matter, thanks to that spell I'm trapped in here."

"Nice to meet you, too," Atem said as he smiled politely.

"I would have left her ages ago," Marcus huffed, "but I love her so darn much plus I have no legs. Now what would you like to know?"

The prince raised an eyebrow in questioning,

"He can see the future, well sort of, and can show you the outside world," Selene said.

"Wow really?" Atem said as his expression brightened. "That's amazing,"

"I'll read your future now." Marcus said and got a spaced out look. "Oh. I see your father is forcing you to get married in less than three days. It seems that you have found your Aibou all ready-"

"My what?" Atem interrupted.

"Partner in Japanese." Marcus explained. "It a foreign country far from here. Anyways, he's not dead, you know. Dartz didn't kill him; he's alive and is looking for you too."

"WHAT!" Atem shouted as he leapt to his feet.

At that moment, a fanfare of music floated through the prince's window.

* * *

><p>Aknamkanon sat back and sighed. Atem had refused to even consider a suitor since he had given his heart away to the boy that had been executed the night before. Aknamkanon groaned in frustration as a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.<p>

"Enter." Aknamkanon said firmly, disguising his weariness.

"Sire," Dartz said as he entered. "I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your son."

"Awk!" Weevil squawked as he landed on the arm rest next to the pharaoh. "The problem with your son!"

"Oh, really?" Aknamkanon asked with absolute attention.

"Right here." Dartz said as he unrolled a long scroll. "_If the prince or princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the pharaoh shall choose for him or her_."

"But Atem hated all those suitors!" Aknamkanon protested as he absentmindedly stuffed a cracker into Weevil's mouth. How could I choose someone he hates?"

"Not to worry, my liege, there is more." Dartz said as he continued. "_If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to..._ hmm... interesting."

"Who?" Aknamkanon demanded.

"_The royal vizier_!" Dartz read, hiding his sinister smirk behind the scroll "Why, that would be... me!"

"I thought the law says that only a person of noble or royal blood can marry a prince or princess, I'm quite sure." Aknamkanon replied with a frown.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Dartz replied as he pulled out his snake staff and began to hypnotize the pharaoh.

"Yes..." Aknamkanon said in a monotone voice. "Desperate measures..."

"You will order the prince to marry me." Dartz ordered.

"I... will order... the prince... too..." Aknamkanon mumbled as he momentarily broke the spell. "...but you're so old! You've been part of my staff for 10 years!"

"The prince will marry me!" Dartz hissed as he held his staff closer.

"The prince will marry..." Aknamkanon repeated, but the spell was broken by a fanfare of music from outside, encouraging him to see what it was. "What? What is that? That music! Dartz, you must come and see this!"

* * *

><p><strong>VB20:<strong> The part with Selene and Marcus is mine. Alverna was nice enough to do the rest.

**Alverna:** That's how we'll roll until your cat gets better.

**VB20:** Please review and let us know we're still doing good.!


	9. Chapter 9: Prince Yugi

**Magi Magi Magician Gal (MMMG):** We're back with a new chapter!

**VampiressBeauty20 (VB20): **You changed your name.

**MMMG:** It's been that way for a couple of months. My parents found my account and flipped, so I had to change my name.

**VB20:** Ouch! Been there. Anyway, sorry about the long wait. We both were out of it, and then we couldn't figure out who would do what, and then school started...

**MMMG:** Basically, life happened. And according to 3 of the reviews, we needed to disclaim 'Ella Enchanted' last chapter to. Apperently connections were drawn with Marcus' situation in the mirror.

**VB20:** Okay, we'll add that this chapter.

**MMMG & VB20:** We don't own Yugioh, Aladdin, or (apperently) Ella Enchanted. Enjoy the chapter, and sorry about the near four month wait.

* * *

><p><em>Wordsorcereress, SangoMarie, &amp; Leviathan of the Sea: Thanks for caring about VB20's kitty, who is feeling much better.<em>

_dragonwolf416: Nope, no fake name._

_yugiohgirlkasha516- Yeah, we loved the humor there to._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Prince Yugi<p>

* * *

><p>From the balcony where Aknamkanon and Dartz stood, a large parade seemed to be forming from the streets of Domino. A large assortment of camels with drums strapped to their sides and jesters playing them were parading through the street.<p>

Bakura led the procession. He was dressed in a nice looking red coat showing off his toned and muscled tan chest, dark blue pants, and golden sandals along with golden arm bands and a variety of golden rings and bracelets.

_Make way for Prince Yugi!_

_Say hey! It's Prince Yugi!_

Swordsmen holding different kinds of royal banners and flags marched along the streets in an orderly fashion, while beautiful dancers dressed in assorted colors danced, their hands covered with beautiful scarfs.

Bakura elbowed his way through the crowd as he sang, getting people interested.

_Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar, _

_Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,_

_Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

Joey was slightly nervous but he kept his cool, as a couple of brightly colored peacock feathers hid the mysterious visitor from view.

A large crowd of people old, young, rich, and poor had lined the streets to see the parade.

_Make way, here he comes,_

_Ring bells, bang the drums._

_You're gonna love this guy_

After Bakura 'mingled' amongst different crowd members, including the local fire eater, the pots and pans seller, and the apple dealer that wanted to cut off Atem's arm, Bakura hopped back out into the street so he could keep up with Joey the elephant.

It was time to introduce the new prince in town.

_Prince Yugi, fabulous he, Yugi Mouto!_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

_Down on one knee_

The peacock feathers were pulled away to reveal the pale skinned prince, who had the most gorgeous eyes and dazzlingly shy smile.

Bakura yanked a rug out from under Pegasus' and Rex's feet, forcing them to kneel to Yugi. Joey grinned and waved his ears with an elephant like smirk at them.

_Now try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your Sunday Salaam_

_And come and meet his spectacular coterie_.

Weevil danced upon Dartz's shoulder, shaking his feather's to the music. That is, until a cold glare from his master made him stop.

The rest of the sacred court had come outside by that time, and watched the procession with awe.

Smirking, Bakura grabbed a guy by his ankles and 'wheelbarrowed' many men up to Yugi's height on Joey's trunk. They shook hands with the prince, who smiled and greeted every one of them graciously.

_Prince Yugi, mighty is he, Yugi Mouto!_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely_

The pile collapsed on Yugi, but a quick and hidden magic bolt from Bakura zapped the pile. The magic temporarily gave Yugi the strength to lift the men on top of him in an acrobatic wheel formation.

_He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Yugi!_

Atem had come unto the balcony along with Selene and Marcus to see what all the commotion was about. He raised an ebony eyebrow at the festive atmosphere, not quite understanding it, but had a very strong hunch on what it was.

Golden statues were arranged neatly upon pedestals, many servants carried them upon their backs as they sang.

_He's got seventy-five golden camels!_

"Don't they look lovely, June?" Bakura asked as he changed into a typical male parade commentator while another float with singing girls and bird went past.

_Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!_

"Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!" Bakura grinned as he changed to a female parade commentator before changing back to his parade attire and singing at the sight of a giant balloon gorilla coming down the street.

_When it comes to exotic type mammals_

_Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you _

_It's a world class menagerie_!

Selene rolled her eyes. It looked to them like another suitor was coming to ask for the prince's hand in marriage.

"There's more to this than meets the eye, my love." Marcus said as he watched from the mirror he was trapped in.

"Say what?" Selene glanced back down at him.

"Do I honestly have to repeat myself?" Marcus rolled his eyes.

Selene didn't have a chance to respond. Bakura had caught her eye again, except this time he was dressed as a harem member in the community with three other harem girls. They were all singing, but the girls were more (talking in counterpart).

_Prince Yugi, Handsome is he, Yugi Mouto_ (There's no question this Yugi's alluring)

_That physique, how can I speak?_ (Never ordinary, never boring)

_Weak at the knee _(Everything about the man just plain impresses)

_Well, get on out in that square _(He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder)

_Adjust your veil and prepare _(He's about to pull my heart asunder)

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Yugi! _(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)

Yugi blushed slightly, having heard what the girls had said, but he was more worried that Atem wouldn't like him. He had seen the prince on his balcony at the palace, his hair being hard to miss, but he had gone back inside.

Atem huffed as he paced around his bedroom, Selene and Marcus watching. Another snobby prince to deal with and he really was _not_ in the mood for it.

Back outside, everyone was singing.

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!_

(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)

Even the palace guards, including Pegasus, got into it.

_And to view them, he charges no fee!_

(He's generous, so generous)

Yugi threw gold coins out to the people, who rushed over to collect them. Noticing two kids, the one he and Joey had given their bread to just yesterday, Yugi tapped Joey's head.

The elephant understood and used his trunk to lower Yugi to them, where the prince gave each child a bag of gold coins and a gentle smile before Joey put him back up top.

_He's got slaves, he's got servants, and flunkies!_

(Proud to work for him)

_They bow to his whim, love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Yugi! _

The gates of the palace opened, and the entire caravan marched through, heading for the throne room.

Aknamkanon and the Sacred Court raced back inside to the door have the door to the throne room opened, but Dartz stood in front of the door, ready to act like a good host..

_Prince Yugi!_

The door burst open, crushing Dartz and Weevil behind it. Joey stomped in, leading the way of all the dancers and the like. Bakura slid down his trunk to in front of the throne.

_Prince Yugi!_

_Amorous he! Yugi Mouto_

_Heard your young prince was a sight, lovely to see!_

_And that, good people, is why_

_He got dolled up and dropped by_

The music swelled as item after item was listed.

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

As the song started to close, Bakura quickly slipped back into the lamp when no one was looking. Nodding and touching Ryou, Yugi signaled it was time to approach the throne.

Time to see if his first impression had been a good one.

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

_His birds that warble on key_

_For Prince Yugi_!

Ryou stopped a respectful distance from the throne, and Yugi bowed as the song ended. Dartz slammed the door shut, breathing heavily as he kept the rest of Prince Yugi's caravan outside of the throne room.

"That was splendid young man." Aknamkanon praised. "Absolutely marvelous."

"Your majesty." Yugi bowed, making sure to keep his left foot foreword to honor the Egyptian Pharaoh. "I have journeyed from afar to meet your son."

"Prince Yugi Mouto!" Aknamkanon nodded as he rose from the throne and shook Yugi's hand. "Of course. I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Dartz. And my sacred court. I'm sure they are delighted too."

"Ecstatic." Dartz commented dryly. "I'm afraid, Prince No-no-"

"Mouto." Yugi corrected gently.

"Whatever." Dartz sighed. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

"By Ra, this is quite a remarkable device." Aknamkanon muttered as Ryou set himself right side up next to Yugi. "I don't suppose I might..."

"Ryou?" Yugi questioned the carpet, who lowered himself next to the pharaoh's feet. "He's fine with it your majesty."

The sacred court could only gape as they watched their pharaoh sit down on the carpet. Just as Ryou was about to take off, Dartz's staff pinned the rug to the floor.

"Sire, I must advise against this-" Dartz began to say, with the court actually agreeing with him for once.

"Oh, button up, Dartz." Aknamkanon scolded. "Learn to have some fun once in a while."

With a kick from the pharaoh, Dartz staff was knocked away and the pharaoh began zooming around the room.

"How fast does that rug go?" High Priest Mahad asked as they watched Ryou and the pharaoh fly around Joey's head.

"In complete honesty, and bluntly," Yugi smiled a bit weakly, "you'd be left on your butt while just Ryou was flying around."

"Just where did you say you were from?" Dartz questioned Yugi.

"Japan." Yugi smiled as he recalled his mother's heritage. "Much farther than you have ever traveled, I'm sure."

"Indeed." Dartz sneered.

"Look out!" Aknamkanon called, making everyone duck as he zoomed over their heads.

Unfortunately for Weevil, who had flapped up to avoid getting hit the first time Aknamkanon zipped over their heads, was chased around the room as the carpet ridding pharaoh flew by a second time.

"Hey, watch it." Weevil squawked, though no one except Dartz could understand him. "Watch it with the dumb rug!"

Ryou zoomed underneath Weevil, who sighed, wiped his brow, and crashed into a pillar. He fell to the floor, seeing miniature carpet flying pharaohs circle around his head saying 'Have a cracker, have a cracker.'

"I'm coming in to land." Aknamkanon called, and Ryou gently rolled himself so the pharaoh landed on his throne.

"Spectacular, your highness." Dartz said as the pharaoh caught his breath.

"Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Aknamkanon said as he ran his fingers over Ryou's fibers and turned his attention to the court. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well."

"Yes pharaoh." High Priest Mahad agreed.

"Looks like you won't have to marry Atem after all." Aknamkanon whispered to Dartz.

"I don't trust him, sire." Dartz whispered back.

"Nonsense." Aknamkanon dismissed. "One thing I'm known for is I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Oh, excellent judge." Weevil muttered as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, sure… not!"

Atem and Selene walked into the throne room, Selene holding the box that held the mirror Marcus was trapped in. At Marcus' insistence, Atem had come to meet the new prince, but wasn't sure he wanted to after hearing some of the conversation.

"I do believe Atem will like this one!" Aknamkanon smiled, not noticing his son.

"I believe I'll like Prince Atem." Yugi replied with a smile of his own.

Atem felt his breath get caught in his throat. The way the new prince smiled was so much like the boy who had rescued him.

"Your highness, no." Dartz protested, placing himself between Yugi and the pharaoh. "I must intercede on Prince Atem's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the prince?"

Atem growled at what the adviser said. Who was Dartz to decide _his_ future?

"Your majesty, if I may speak?" Yugi asked, and Aknamkanon nodded. "I am probably not worthy. Only Prince Atem can decide for himself it I am worthy to win his hand."

"Prince Yugi is right." High Priestess Isis agreed. "He should meet Prince Atem before anything is decided."

"How dare you!" Atem hissed, making everyone in the room look at him in surprise before looking ashamed. "All of you! Standing around deciding _my future_? I am not some prize to be won!"

With those last words, Atem stormed out of the room, Selene dodging the mad prince before following.

In complete honesty, Atem wasn't mad at the new prince who had come, he actually seemed pretty nice. No, Atem was just mad at the court for trying to dictate his life.

Again.

"Oh, dear." Aknamkanon sighed as he escorted Yugi out of the room. "Don't worry, Prince Yugi. Just give Atem some time to cool down."

"I will wait as long as necessary." Yugi replied with a nod.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince No-no." Dartz growled quietly as he watched the young man leave the room with the pharaoh.

He had worked too hard to get cut off by some foreign prince now. So he would have to be eliminated.

* * *

><p><strong>VB20:<strong> And there you have it. Our hard work is ready for you to review.

**MMMG:** Hopefully the readers won't be _to_ angry about the delay. But four months is a long time.

**VB20:** Just a reminder that since this is co-written, updates will take long and have no schedule for when they will be posted. We love you, but can't answer when the next chapter will be posted.

**MMMG:** Please review so we can see if this story is still good.


	10. Chapter 10: A Whole New World

**MMMG:** Hey everyone! After another four month wait, VB20 and I are _finally_ updating 'Egyptian Nights'.

**VB20:** We're sorry it took so long! Life happend.

**MMMG:** We don't own Yugioh or Disney's Aladdin.

**VB20:** Or Ella Enchanted. But I do own my OCs' Selene and Marcus.

**MMMG:** Hope you're ready for a plot twist.

**VB20:** Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Leviathan of the Sea: As you can see, life didn't calm down. But we're back with an update!<em>

_Killer-Fangirl: -giggles- Oh yeah, Yugi is deninatly a yes-yes for Atem._

_BabyNinetails: Yugi always seems to be in some sort of trouble. And easy on the shot gun! We still need Dartz for the story!_

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Glad you're liking it. We love faves and follows._

_Wordsorcereress: We're trying not to tarnish the manly image of Atem. Hope you don't need that psychiatrist. Glad you liked the song, it means we're doing our jobs. Go easy on your cousin Ryou, see needs her space to be creative, but do make sure she drinks her tea._

_fakemannequin: Yes, we're continuing. We don't know when our updates will be, this is a co-written story. So it may take several months before a new chapter is posted. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Whole New World<p>

* * *

><p>That evening, Atem stood on his balcony, sadly looking into the night. Selene and Marcus had left earlier that evening, so he was alone except for Marik and Malik.<p>

Atem found himself not sure of what to make of the new prince who looked like the street boy he had met. Their eyes looked so similar, if not identical. The new prince was sitting in the courtyard with some of his servants, reading. As if he felt Atem's eyes on him, he glanced up. Atem turned and quickly went back inside.

Yugi sighed as he put the scroll aside. It was hard to get close to Atem, especially when the man didn't even want him near. Would the Egyptian lighten up a little, or send him away?

"What am I going to do?" Yugi groaned as he stood up and began pacing. "Atem won't even let me talk to him. I should have known I couldn't pull off this prince wish."

Joey, who was currently in his human form, aka Yugi's personal guard, shrugged as he munched on a banana. Bakura was lounging up in a tree with Ryou.

"Bakura, I need help." Yugi felt a somewhat bitter taste leave his mouth as he admitted that to the ex-thief.

"You're asking me for courting help?" Bakura asked in disbelief as he shook his head and hoped out of the tree. "Okay, here is the deal. If you want to court the prince, you got to be a straight shooter."

"What?" Yugi asked in confusion as Ryou floated down next to him.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Bakura groaned at Yugi's nod. "You have to tell him the truth."

"No!" Yugi yelped as he turned away, wrapping his arms around him. "If Atem found out I was really that street rat he met, he'd laugh at me. Or execute me for lying."

"You're the one who asked me for advice." Bakura pointed out, and then sighed as he walked over to Yugi and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Yugi, in all seriousness, you really ought to just be yourself."

"Maybe that's the last thing I want to be." Yugi mumbled quietly as stepped out of Bakura's grasp with a sigh. "Okay, I'm going to go see him. How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Bakura replied with a shrug.

"Ryou?" Yugi turned to the carpet next to him.

Ryou nodded and flew Yugi up to the balcony where he had last seen the prince. Yugi sincerely hopped with all his heart this wasn't a big mistake.

Inside, Atem lay on his bed, feeling depressed. If felt like the gods were tormenting him by having a prince that looked like his dead savior turn up. Marik and Malik watched Atem, not sure if they should attempt to comfort him, or leave him be.

"Prince Atem?" a voice called from the balcony.

Marik and Malik immediately got in defensive positions in front of the prince, Marik shifting to his tiger form with a growl.

"Who's there?" Atem demanded as he sat up.

"It's Prince Yugi Mouto." Yugi replied as Atem walked to the balcony curtains.

"I do not want to see you." Atem snarled.

"Please your highness." Yugi begged as he took one step closer. "Just give me a chance."

"Leave me alone." Atem ordered as he turned away.

Marik growled and advanced menacingly on the poor boy. Malik was one step behind with his sword drawn and pointed at the new prince. They didn't exactly trust him.

"Whoa!" Yugi squeaked as he found himself on the edge of the balcony. "Down please!"

Over the edge of the balcony, Ryou was listening in with. Bakura jumped up and landed on his love gently, a grin on his face.

"How's our beau doing?" Bakura asked as he slowly ran his fingers through the fine fibers of his lover.

Ryou made a slashing motion across his neck with one of his tassels. Bakura's grin deepened. Maybe the shrimp needed some _more_ romantic advice.

Despite telling the new prince to go away, Atem couldn't tear his eyes off of him. Maybe if his hair wasn't braided, his eyes were the same, and there also was that cute little bang in the middle of his forehead…

"Uh, okay, take off. Down kitty." Yugi mumbled, his eyes mostly trained on Marik's teeth but occasionally flicked to Malik's sword. "Easy, easy."

"Wait." Atem stepped outside, basically calling off Marik and Malik and telling them to stand behind him. "Do I know you?"

"Uh…" Yugi found himself stuttering.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Atem pressed.

"The marketplace?" Yugi repeated dumbly. "I… I don't… think so…"

By the gods, he sounded like such an idiot! Why did he have to get so tonged tied around the prince? All he wanted to do was talk, but it seemed like he couldn't.

"No, I guess not." Atem conceded with a sigh, feeling his hope getting crumbled again.

"Enough about you, shrimp!" Bakura hissed from under the balcony, making Yugi jump until he realized he was the only one who could hear him at the moment. "Talk about him! He's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything! Pick a feature!"

"Um, Prince Atem?" Yugi cleared his throat softly. "You're very..."

"Handsome, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Bakura rambled off.

"Punctual!" Yugi blurted out the last thing that stuck in his mind.

"Punctual?" Atem questioned with a frown.

"Sorry." Bakura snickered.

"Wonderful!" Yugi quickly said a tad bit louder.

Atem smiled a tad at the way the boy blushed. Apparently this was one of his first times courting, and he found it to be cute.

"Nice recovery." Bakura admitted reluctantly.

"I'm rich too, you know." Atem smirked as he slowly stepped towards the younger boy.

"I know." Yugi whispered softly as he watched.

"The son of a pharaoh." Atem continued as he came closer.

"I know." Yugi nodded, still transfixed.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Atem whispered as he closed the distance and pressed himself against Yugi.

"Uh, right." Yugi mumbled, turning a bright color of red. "Right."

Was Atem trying to seduce him or something? Because it sure was working. Atem was so pressed up against him that his lower half was pushed up against the balcony ledge. Yugi was surprised that there wasn't a fly carpet coming in for a landing all confused because of how red his face felt.

"Maybe, a prince like you." Atem whispered into Yugi's ear, the hot breath making him shudder on contact.

"Me?" Yugi squeaked, strengthening Atem's smirk.

"Just like you." Atem replied, tapping Yugi on the nose before turning angry. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!"

Atem shoved Yugi away, making the boy nearly fall off the balcony. What had the new prince done to deserve that? Absolutely nothing. But he just wanted to get the boy out of his life so the gods would stop tormenting him.

Yugi blinked in shock as Bakura's hand kept him from falling off. Yugi swore he could he the genie smirk as he chanted, "Mayday! Mayday!"

"Go jump off a balcony!" Atem snapped as he turned and practically ran back towards his chambers.

"What?" Yugi blinked in shock, seeing the confused looks on Marik's and Malik's faces as well. "Should I stop him?"

"I'd recommend not." Malik shook his head solemnly.

"You want me to sting him?" Bakura snickered.

"Buzz off!" Yugi's hissed quietly, thankful that Marik and Malik were looking after the prince and not at him.

"Okay, fine." Bakura raised his hands in mock surrender as he smirked. "But remember, be yourself!"

And with that, Bakura went back into the lamp, which was in a pouch on Yugi's belt. Yugi scowled as he tightened the top of it.

"Yeah right." Yugi grumbled softly, but not soft enough.

"What!?" Atem snapped as he turned back around.

"Uh, you're right." Yugi quickly covered and sighed, feeling very disappointed that Atem wasn't willing to give him an opportunity to get to know him. "You aren't some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice."

Atem felt himself blink in confusion. Normally, this was when the fits started. You know, the 'I'm perfect for you, now marry me or else' fits. But this boy, this one who looked like his now deceased rescuer, actually agreed with him?

"I'll go now." Yugi mumbled as he swung his legs over the balcony edge and slid off.

"No!" Atem yelled in horror as he ran forward.

"What?" Yugi asked in confusion as his head poked back up from over the edge. "I thought you wanted me to leave."

"How… how are you doing that?" Atem asked in amazement as he looked over the ledge.

"It's a Magic Carpet." Yugi explained as Ryou took him back up so that he was level with the prince. "His name is Ryou."

"That's amazing." Atem muttered as Ryou 'kissed' his hand.

"Quit showing off." Yugi scowled slightly before smiling. "Okay, you were just being courteous. I get it."

"Way cool." Marik said as he changed back, but neither Yugi nor Atem heard him.

"Do you, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you?" Yugi asked, trying hard not to stutter as he offered. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" Atem asked with slight concern.

"Of course, I trust Ryou with my life." Yugi replied, and offered Atem a hand. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Atem asked, feeling the same he had when the one who rescued him asked that.

"Do you trust me?" Yugi repeated, not realizing his hand was offered the same way it was the first time he had asked that question.

"Yes." Atem replied with a sly grin sliding onto his face as he took Yugi's hand.

Pulling himself up, Atem settled onto Ryou, who zoomed into the sky. The sudden movement knocked Yugi into Atem's lap, making the boy blush.

Atemu looked back to see Marik and Malik waving with grins on their faces. Atem waved back and turned back forward, gasping as the palace wall came closer, his cousin and uncle walking along the top. Ryou sensed this and flew right above High Priest Seto's and Aknadin's jaw dropped expressions.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back just fine" Yugi called as he waved to them. "I'm just borrowing him for a few hours. Or a day or two. Tops."

Atem laughed at their expression and turned his attention to the city. He had never seen it by nightfall before. Apparently, it was too dangerous. Sensing his excitement, Yugi began to sing softly as the excitement filled him.

Yugi: _I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me dear prince, _

_Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

Ryou flew through the town, letting the two on top enjoy the sights. Reaching a tassel out, Ryou picked a lotus flower out a vase and passed it up to Yugi. Yugi blushed and gave it to Atem, who inhaled the scent before placing it behind Yugi's right ear with a smile.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

How Yugi sang was according to how Ryou moved. The carpet even slipped under a bridge over the Nile before zipping completely out of the city and up into the clouds. Atem and Yugi looked back and watched Domino slowly disappear from sight.

_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Ryou flew in and out of clouds, making Yugi press against Atem for security at times. They both caught small pieces of cloud that quickly left their arms. Atem grinned, feeling really and truly free for the first time in a long while. Soon, he couldn't stop himself from singing too.

Atem: _A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

Circling around a pillar of clouds, Ryou gave it a swirly look before zipping off again, sometimes looping and occasionally putting Yugi and Atem into a free-fall. But he always caught them.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

They joined a flock of birds, scaring them since they had never seen flying people before. Leaving the group of birds behind, the zipped down to where a river awaited them in a different country, India.

Atem: _A whole new world!_

Yugi: So many things are a surprise!

Atem: _An hundred thousand things to see_

Yugi: Hold your breath! It gets better!

After leaving the river, they flew over mountains and an Asian country before coming to a huge wall, were a couple of workers were laying bricks. The two on the carpet waved, prompting the shocked workers to wave back numbly.

Atem: _I'm like a shooting star,_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be!_

Yugi and Atem laughed as they left china and headed west again, coming across a heard of wild horses. Yugi stretched out flat and petted one of the foals as he and Atem kept singing.

Yugi: _A whole new world!_

Atem: _Every turn a surprise_

Yugi: _With new horizons to pursue_

Atem: _Every moment gets better_

Leaving the heard behinds, they entered Greece and flew threw an apple orchard.

Both: _I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Yugi picked an apple from a tree and shyly offered it to Atem. Atem accepted the apple with a knowing look. He was sure that it was the one who had rescued him.

Yugi: _A whole new world_

Atem: _A whole new world_

Yugi: _That's where we'll be_

Atem: _That's where we'll be_

Ryou skimmed over a lake. Yugi stretched out flat again, his hand lightly touching the surface before he rolled onto this back to gaze up at Atem. Atem smiled in return and he guided Yugi into a sitting position his lap.

Yugi: _A thrilling change_

Atem: _A wondrous place_

Both: _For you and me!_

The two cuddled together as Ryou hovered along the lake, the full moon casting its reflection. Eventually, they found themselves back in china, watching the fireworks burst from a rooftop at a Chinese New Year celebration.

"It feels so magical." Atem spoke softly as he and Yugi watched, Ryou hanging nearby.

"Yeah." Yugi whispered back feeling slightly drowsy.

"It's a shame Joey had to miss this." Atem said slowly as he glanced at the apple still in his hand, deciding to burst the bubble.

"My guard?" Yugi questioned sleepily. "Nah. He hates fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either."

Atem sighed as he decided the best option was to be upfront about the matter. So he turned the sleepy eyed boy to him, looking him square in the eye, and had to stop himself from chuckling at the cuteness Yugi presented.

"Yugi, you _are_ the boy I met at market." Atem said firmly, his anger building slightly. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Atem, I'm sorry." Yugi's eyes widened once he realized how upset Atem was, and started scooting away.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Atem demanded with a hiss as he followed. "That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No!" Yugi flinched at the intense anger. "I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant."

"Who are you?" Atem asked gently, but still firm. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Yugi mumbled and looked at Ryou, who waved him on, giving up hope. "The truth... the truth is... I'm not really a prince. I am that boy you met."

"But how?" Atem questioned as he pulled Yugi into his arms. "I was told you were dead. That you had been executed."

"An old man in the dungeons showed me a secret exit in return for my help getting him to the Cave of Wonders." Yugi replied at the prince's flabbergasted expression. "Yes, it does exist. Inside the cave, I found a genie who can grant me three wishes. I've only used one, and that was to become a prince. That way, we could get married."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Atem sighed into Yugi's hair.

"You wouldn't let me close today." Yugi giggled softly as he curled into Atem's warmth.

"Ah, right." Atem shook his head at his stupidity. "Silly me."

"But you know now." Yugi sighed. "Are you going to tell?"

"No." Atem responded. "I'm okay with keeping this a secret. I'm rather fond of the results if I do."

"Okay." Yugi smiled as he dosed off against Atem's chest, listening to the man's rhythmic heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, or early morning. Atem and Yugi returned to the palace. Ryou made some stairs for Atem to climb down, before lowering Yugi to just below the balcony.<p>

"Good night, my little prince." Atem smiled down at the boy.

"Sleep well, my handsome prince." Yugi replied, his eyes shining in happiness.

Atem and Yugi slowly leaned towards each other, just like the first time they had met. Atemu could vanilla sugar and roses coming from Yugi. Yugi inhaled the cinnamon and myrrh blend of Atem. Very gently, they brushed their lips together.

Atem noted Yugi's lips were soft and smooth, just like how the boy's skin felt against his fingers. Yugi enjoyed the firmness that Atem pressed onto him, showing he was strong and tender at the same time.

Slowly, they pulled away. Atem gave Yugi one more chaste kiss before slowly walking away. Just before he entered his room, Atem turned and looked at Yugi with a sincere smile. Brushing the curtain aside, Atem move into his chambers feeling content for the first time in a long while.

"Yes!" Yugi felt the words escaped his lips in a throw of ecstasy.

Yugi sighed dreamily in contentment as he fell back against the luxurious carpet, a cool gentle breeze caressing his ivory skin. Tonight had n absolutely perfect in every way. Atem believed him and accepted the truth. Ryou floated along the breeze free and easily, as they both floated back to the ground.

"For the first time in my life, things honestly are starting to go right." Yugi sighed.

The young street rat turned prince gazed up with a dreamy look in his eyes, right up at Atemu's balcony. That was before four sets of hands grabbed his hands, arms, ankles and legs.

"What the- Joey! Joey!" he cried, before a white cloth was tied around his mouth.

Staring down at him were the same guards that had chased and mocked him while he was still living on the streets. The grins on each of their faces were both sickening and evil at the same time. He also saw that Joey was hanging inside what appeared to be a net from a trees, he looked absolutely terrified.

"Hold him," Kemo, one of the guards cackled as shackles were placed upon Yugi's feet and ankles as well as his hands tied behind his back.

Another one of the guards took a hold of Ryou and tied him around the trunk of a tree into a giant knot so that he wouldn't escape. Dartz slowly emerged from the shadows, his mismatched eyes glittering with satisfaction and glee.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your so called welcome Prince No-no." Dartz scoffed before turning on his heel and walking away. "Make sure he is never seen or heard from again."

Yugi snarled underneath his breath, trying to get free but a guard suddenly hit him upon the head and he immediately blacked out. They carried him to a cliff overlooking the vast glittering ocean. Laughing amongst themselves, they dumped the poor prince into the ocean.

Yugi managed to come to his senses before he hit the water and held his breath. Splashing down, Yugi struggled to get free. But looking down, he realized his feet were tied to a giant rock. The rock suddenly hit the ocean floor, and the lamp, which had been placed in a bag on his crimson belt, bounced off.

Yugi lost conscious once again and the lamp, unsettled by his movement, rolled down and rubbed against his hands. It began to shake and Bakura suddenly appeared in the water, with a bath brush, rubber Diabound, and a shower cap upon his white hair. Since he was a genie, he didn't have to worry about breathing underwater.

"Never fails." Bakura grumbled, "Get in the tub, and the lamp get a rub."

Bakura huffed while scrubbing his tan back, squeezing the monster. He turned around to see Yugi floating beside him, his once bright purple eyes closed.

"Yugi! Yug!" Bakura started shouting at the boy. "Snap out of it you bloody idiot! You can't cheat on this one. I can't help you unless you make a wish! You have to say, 'Bakura I want you to save my life.' Got it? Come one pipsqueak!"

The genie grabbed the youth by his shoulders, shaking him, and making his head move up and down.

"I'll take that as yes." Bakura said before he turned into a submarine. "Wooga! Wooga! Up we go!"

Upon the surface of the water, a giant wave emerged blasting them out of the cold sea and unto the cliff. Yugi opened his amethyst eyes, coughing up the seawater in his lungs. Bakura wacked his back, encouraging more seawater to spill out.

"Don't you ever scare me like that," Bakura scolded, kneeling beside him.

"Bakura… I-uh, I-uh." Yugi couldn't think of way to say it, so he just gave the Egyptian genie a hug. "Thanks Bakura."

"Oh Yug, I'm getting kind of fond of ya shrimp." Bakura shrugged as he used his magic to make some horses for them to ride back on. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything. And you won't tell anyone about this."

"Deal." Yugi giggled.

"Good." Bakura nodded as they nudged their horses into action. "Now, let's get you back to the palace so you can snag yourself a hot prince with, in your opinion, a sexy body!"

"Bakura!" Yugi moaned as his face heated up again.

Some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>VB20:<strong> End of chapter! I'm sure most of you spotted the plot twist of Yugi telling Atem the truth.

**MMMG:** Hope you liked it! How may chapters are left?

**VB20:** According to your outline, three. But it can easily be bumped to four.

**MMMG:** Think we can get it done in less than a year?

**VB20: **I reckon so.

**MMMG:** Reviews are desperatly needed!

**Both:** Just as a reminder, thie is a co-written story, so it will take longer to post. We don't know when the next update will be, so please don't ask.


	11. Chapter 11: I can't

**MMMG:** We're back!

**VB20:** And it's only been a little over 2 months! Better than the last time of 4 months!

**MMMG:** To true. And it seems like everyone enjoyed Yugi telling Atem the truth last chapter. SCORE!

**VB20: **Okay, settle down. We don't own Yugioh, Disney's Aladdin, or Ella Enchanted.

**MMMG:** We're just having fun with this co-writing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Killer-Fangirl: Thanks for pointing that out, it got corrected. Bakura and a rubber Diabound, TEE-HEE!<em>

_Animesaki: Thanks for spotting that, it was fixed._

_BabyNinetails: Dartz ends up getting pounded next chapter. Have you drawn 'A whole new World' yet?_

_Wordsorcereress: You are just full of ideas. Sorry, but we can't tell you if we're doing any of them. You have to read like everyone else._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: I can't<p>

* * *

><p>Atem smiled softly. He was in his room, lying on his bed with his eyes closed as he hummed the song he and Yugi had sung together not four hours ago. Thinking of Yugi, Atem grinned, feeling elated. Yugi was the one who had saved him in the market place, the one he had fallen in love with despite only knowing him for such a short time. And now they would marry, one he told his father.<p>

"Atem!" Pharaoh Aknamkanon called from the doorway of Atem's chamber

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._' Atem chuckled at the thought as he rose from his bed to greet his father. "Father, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Atem." Aknamkanon replied, speaking in monotone with a vacant look in his eyes. "I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Atem asked in confusion.

Why did that happen? That only would happen if Atem had rejected all of the suitors, and he hadn't rejected Yugi. And he never would for that matter.

"You will wed Dartz." Aknamkanon announced blandly.

Dartz stepped into the prince's chambers when Aknamkanon made the declaration, grinning as he watched a hint of fear enter Atem's eyes, the prince not being able to hold back a gasp. Everything was going according to plan.

"You're speechless, I see." Dartz purred seductively as he took Atem's hand in his own. "A fine quality in a spouse."

"I will never marry you." Atem snarled as he regained his composure, yanking his hand out of the head advisor's and turned to the pharaoh. "Father, I choose Prince Yugi. He is the one I want to marry."

"Prince Yugi has left." Dartz replied in 'sadness' for the pharaoh.

Aknamkanon was staring blankly at the world as Atem shook his head. Yugi would never leave. Never. While Atem glared at Dartz, Marik and Malik slipped closer, knowing that this could get ugly, and quick. Things always did with Dartz.

"You'd better check your crystal ball again, Dartz!" Yugi snapped from the entrance of Atem's chambers, soaking wet.

"Prince Yugi!" Atem smiled in relief, knowing that Yugi would have never taken off.

Joey, Seto, Isis, and the rest of the sacred court stood with Yugi. All of them, except Joey, had been shocked when Yugi had ridden up to the gate dripping wet, stating that Dartz had attempted to murder him by drowning. Finding Joey tied up in the garden, and hearing his story, and only spurred them to find the pharaoh, and Dartz, as fast as they could.

Dartz gasped at the sight of Yugi. Oh no, his plan was starting to fall apart.

"How in the he-" Weevil started to say before reverting back to parrot-ese. "Uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth, Dartz." Yugi growled as he stepped into the room, everyone else filling in behind him. "You tried to have me killed!"

Atem gasped before growling, and crossed over to Yugi, pulling him into his arms. Dartz had gone too far this time. No one threatened the one he cared about and got away with it. And by the look on everyone else's faces, they also agreed.

"What?" Dartz asked with a nervous chuckled as he moved over to Aknamkanon, bringing his snake staff close to the pharaoh's face. "This is ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying."

"Obviously... lying." Aknamkanon agreed, still spaced out.

The entire court gasped. Pharaoh Aknamkanon never declared someone to be lying, not without examining every piece of evidence first. Something was definitely wrong with the pharaoh, but no one knew what.

Except… Yugi noticed the eyes of the snake staff glowing, and it was being held close to the pharaoh's face. Maybe…

"My pharaoh, an accusation of murder is a very serious offence." High Priest Karim tried to reason. "We must hold a trial to see if it is true or not."

"There is no need." Aknamkanon stated. "He is lying."

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Atem demanded as he let go of Yugi and grabbed his family member by the arms.

"I know what's wrong!" Yugi said as he leapt forward.

Turns out, having a life on the street was a good thing at times. It gave you speed and accuracy, two things that Yugi used at that moment. Snatching the staff out of Dartz's hand, Yugi swung it and smashed the item on the floor. The snake head shattered, and everyone flinched at the sudden flashes of light that emitted from the remains.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" Aknamkanon shook himself as he regained control, the spell being broken for good. "What happened?"

"Your highness, Dartz's been controlling you with this!" Yugi replied as he held out the broken staff. "He also attempted to have me killed."

"What? Dartz?" Aknamkanon could hardly believe it, but when he took the staff in his hand, he remembered every little thing that had happened while he was under the spell of his head advisor. "You traitor!"

Pharaoh Aknamkanon did not get angry easily, but when he did, you'd better hope you were not on the receiving end. The last time Aknamkanon got this angry was before Atem was born, when some idiot accused his beloved wife of cheating on him and that the child she carried wasn't his. The man had been lying and ended up getting bitten by venomous snakes whose poison took a long time to take effect while continuously torturing its victims, and then fed to the hungry crocodiles.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." Dartz chuckled nervously as the entire court advanced on him.

"Guards!" Aknamkanon yelled, his face red with anger.

"That's it, we're dead." Weevil groaned quietly so only Dartz could hear him. "Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead."

Dartz growled, ready to throw Weevil into the wall, but a glint caught his eye. The top of the bag that Prince Yugi always wore at his side was slightly opened, and inside was the lamp. Eyes wide, Dartz reached for it.

"Arrest Dartz at once!" Aknamkanon demanded.

The pharaoh's voice brought Dartz out of his trance as Marik, Malik, Joey, and Seto grabbed the man. As they began to drag him out of the room, Weevil quickly took flight and disappeared out the doors. Dartz snarled as he reached into his vest and pulled out a vial.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Dartz promised as he glared at Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened. That voice was the same one as the old man who had led him and Joey to the Cave of Wonders. Dartz knew who he was and he wasn't going down without a fight. Jerking his arm free, Dartz threw the vial to the floor, where it exploded in a cloud of red haze.

Everyone in the room doubled over coughing at the fumes. When the smoke cleared, Dartz was nowhere to be found. He had vanished.

"Find him, search everywhere!" Aknamkanon ordered, and the sacred court left the room.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Atem asked as he supported the still coughing boy.

"Yes." Yugi gasped out between coughs. "Nearly drowning isn't good for your lungs. The smoke just aggravated them."

"I'm glad you're okay." Atem sighed as he held Yugi close.

"Dartz, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time? Just horrible. How will I ever-?" Aknamkanon groaned as he paced the room, and then stopped as he looked to his son. "Can it be true? My son has finally chosen a suitor?"

"I have father." Atem nodded with a grin.

"Praise Ra!" Aknamkanon laughed as he pulled Yugi out of Atem's arms and gave him a hug. "You brilliant boy, I had just given up hope Atem would find someone. How did you do it, convincing that stubborn prince to marry you?"

"Magic carpet ride and some time to talk alone." Yugi replied as the pharaoh let him go.

"Well, you two will be wed at once!" Aknamkanon proclaimed as plans for a wedding started to form in his mind. "Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you will be the ruler of Egypt with my son! The queen, if you will."

"The queen?" Yugi blushed.

He had always been small for his age and didn't look like most other males, but was that really a reason to give him by a girl's title once he got married? With Joey around, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Aknamkanon nodded.

Yugi nodded back as he leaned into Atem's embrace. He didn't know anything about ruling a kingdom, despite his wish. And Dartz, the man knew his secret and could easily blab at any time. That thought alone concerned him.

* * *

><p>Dartz panted slightly as he entered his secret chambers. He hadn't had to run like that in years, and he found it slightly exhilarating. What was this feeling called again? Oh yeah, and adrenaline rush. Weevil, however, was having a panic attack.<p>

"We've got to get out of here! We got to get out!" Weevil called from his cage, where he was throwing odds and ends into some traveling bags. "I got to start packing, your highness. Only the essentials. We travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives, and how about this picture? I don't know. I think I'm making a weird face in it."

Dartz had shut the door, honestly not hearing a word Weevil had said. Suddenly, he found the entire situation… funny. The failed marriage plan, 'Prince' Yugi, him having a bounty on his head, it just made the man crack up. Pounding the door, Dartz laughed wildly, not able to contain himself any longer.

"Oh, boy, he's gone nuts. He's cracked." Weevil groaned and flew down to the ex-head advisor, knocking the man's noggin. "Dartz? Dartz? Get a grip!"

Dartz stopped laughing as his hand reached out and grabbed Weevil around his neck. The humor of the situation was gone, and it was now replaced with anger, and scheming.

"Good grip!" Weevil gasped out.

"_Prince _Yugi is nothing more than that ragged street urchin Yugi." Dartz growled as he relaxed his grip around the bird a tad. "He has the lamp, Weevil."

"Why that miserable-" Weevil yelled in anger, not believing they had missed what they had been searching for and had considered lost.

"But _you_ are going to relieve him of it." Dartz smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

"Me?" Weevil asked in confusion. "How am I going to do that? Green parrots aren't exactly common in Egypt."

"I have it all figured out." Dartz leered at the poor bird.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood outside the rooms he had been given, looking at the gardens. If anyone had passed by at that moment, they would have seen a stressed out teenager.<p>

"Queen of Egypt?" Yugi muttered to himself, running a hand down his face as he turned to go inside. "They want me to be the queen?"

"There's the conquering hero!" Joey grinned as soon as Yugi set foot in the bedchambers. "You get to marry the guy of your dreams now!"

Yugi smiled weakly before continuing his walk with a hung head. Joey tilted his head and scratched at his hair. He had only seen Yugi that down after he hadn't eaten in over a week, so what was the issue?

"Hey shrimp, now that you've just won the heart of the prince, what are you going to do next?" Bakura asked as he perched on a nearby chair with Ryou.

Yugi didn't reply. He glanced at the enslaved man with sadness before going over to his bed. Tossing his crown onto one of the pillows, Yugi flopped down and sighed unhappily. Bakura frowned at the display, got up, and plopped down next to him.

"You're supposed to say, 'I'm going to free Bakura'." Bakura said somewhat impatiently. "Anytime now would be good."

"Bakura... I can't." Yugi groaned as he buried his face in his arms.

"What?" Bakura growled, his temper starting to rise. "You what?"

"I can't." Yugi whispered.

"You _can_." Bakura snarled as he seized Yugi by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "You just say, 'Bakura, I wish you were free'. It's not that hard!"

"I'm sorry! I really am." Yugi burst out as he tugged his arm out of Bakura's grip. "But they want to make me the Queen of Egypt! No, they want to make Prince Yugi the queen of Egypt. Without you, I'm just poor little street rat Yugi."

"Pipsqueak, you won!" Bakura snapped, trying to get Yugi to see reason.

"Because of you!" Yugi shot back. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. Does your magic end when I wish you free? If I do, will I lose all of the knowledge on how to be a royal that came with this wish?"

"I don't know." Bakura admitted with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Exactly my point." Yugi groaned. "What do I know of ruling a kingdom? And what if they find out I'm not really a prince? I'll lose Atem. I'm sorry Bakura… I can't wish you free."

"Hey, I understand." Bakura sneered, sarcasm dripping off each word. "After all, you've lied to everyone else. I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master."

Giving the cracked teen a look of disgust, Bakura vanished back into the lamp. Yugi hung his head as tears started rolling down his face. Joey and Ryou glanced at each other, both feeling sorry for both the boy and the genie.

"I'm sorry Bakura." Yugi whispered, a tongue coming out of the lamp spout and splits at him as a reply, snapping any self-control he had. "Then just stay in there! Forever for all I care!"

Yugi slammed a pillow down on top of the lamp, breathing hard. Joey and Ryou cringed, but the blond was the only one who moved to help his friend. Taking Yugi under the arms, he pulled the young man to his feet.

"We all need some time to cool down." Joey instructed firmly. "Go sit out in the garden for a little while, I'll be there shortly."

"Okay." Yugi whispered and headed back outside, sitting down heavily under a tree. "What am I doing?"

"I'd say you're sitting under a tree." Atem said from a few paces away, making Yugi jump in fright.

"Atem, you scared me." Yugi gasped as he got his heart rate back under control.

"Sorry." Atem smiled weakly, his crimson eyes betraying amusement. "You seem down Little One. What's wrong?"

"Don't call me 'Little One'." Yugi glared before collapsing with a sigh. "And just about everything. Atem, I know nothing about ruling a kingdom. Anything I know about the royal life is because of my wish."

"You know the needs of the common people." Atem pointed out as he sat down next to his love. "Most deny it, but without the commoners, there would be no kingdom. They are the most important part of being a good ruler. And you can understand them better than anyone since you've been one."

"True." Yugi sighed. "But that's not going to prevent me from making a fool out of myself in front of visiting dignitaries."

"Then I'll help you." Atem promised. "You helped me, saved my life, and now I'm going to help you. I'll teach you everything you need to know, and more."

"Really?" Yugi whispered, his eyes betraying a glimmer of hope.

"Yes." Atem sealed the promise with a kiss.

"My prince!" a boy with green hair and blue eyes ran up. "The pharaoh wishes to see you and your fiancé immediately. He's waiting for you both in the throne room."

"Thank you." Atem nodded as he and Yugi stood, Joey and Ryou coming out of Yugi's rooms. "We'll leave at once."

The boy bowed as they left, and then chuckled as soon as they were gone.

"This is too easy." Weevil snickered.

Dartz had found a spell that gave the bird a human form for the task he had been assigned. Weevil had intercepted the real messenger on the way to find the prince, and offered to relay it for him. The boy had accepted, and that made Weevil's task of finding the lamp hidden under one of the pillows with 'Prince' Yugi and his guard out of the way, all the more easy.

"Dartz is going to be happy to see you!" Weevil grinned as he held up the lamp.

"_Good work, Weevil_!" Weevil imitated Dartz's voice.

"Ah, go on." Weevil replied in his normal tone.

"_No, really_." Weevil answered in Dartz's voice again. "_On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven_!"

"Ah, Dartz, you're too kind." Weevil cooed as the spell for his human form faded, and the green bird flew out the window with the lamp in claw. "I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing."

* * *

><p>When Atem and Yugi arrived in the throne room, High Priestess Isis immediately began to brush off any dirt and straighten out any wrinkles in their clothing. Confused by her actions, Atem dodged around while trying to ask what was happening, and where his father was. But he didn't get an answer as the two were dragged along towards the palace entrance.<p>

"What's going on?" Yugi finally asked in exasperation as his crown was re-straightened for the umpteenth time.

"The whole kingdom has turned up for the pharaoh's announcement." High Priest Mahad explained. "People have been waiting for Prince Atem to choose a suitor for nearly 2 years."

"People of Domino, my son has finally chosen a suitor!" Aknamkanon's voice came from the other side of some curtains that made a podium on top of the gates.

"Good luck." Atem whispered to Yugi.

"...Prince Yugi Mouto!" Aknamkanon introduced Yugi.

The boy turned to reply to his new fiancé, but was pushed out onto the platform with the Aknamkanon. High Priest Mahad hadn't been kidding when he said that _everyone_ had turned up for the announcement.

"Oh boy." Yugi gulped as he remembered to politely wave to the crowd, grateful when Atem joined him in the platform.

* * *

><p>"Look at them, cheering on that little pipsqueak." Weevil said from upon Dartz's shoulder. "It's disgusting."<p>

Dartz's blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Yugi and Atem celebrating their so-called 'engagement'. It was a phony, and he was certain that the Atem knew that 'Prince' Yugi was nothing but a commoner.

"Let them cheer." Dartz sneered, as he clutched the stolen lamp in his hands. "It won't do them any good to do so anymore, now that I've got the ultimate power in my hands."

Selene was sitting upon the window, her hands tied behind her back with a black gag over her mouth. Her ocean blue eyes full of anger.

"You won't get away with this Dartz!" Selene screamed, even though her voice was muffled the sorcerer could clearly hear what she was saying.

"My dear little apprentice." Dartz gave an evil smirk. "First you disobey me by siding with the enemy, and now you're saying I won't get away with this? When I am Pharaoh I marry Atem, and you will serve by my side as little bride number two, the producer of my heirs."

"Like hell!" Selene spat, her glare intensifying.

"And if you refuse then say goodbye to your little boyfriend." Dartz replied, holding up the mirror which contained Marcus. "If I break this, then he's gone forever."

"Let her go you evil snake!" Marcus glared at Dartz in anger as Selene's blue eyes traveled towards the glassware. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"No! Please don't kill him!" Selene begged. "I'll do what you want, just don't hurt him!"

"Now you're seeing things my way." Dartz laughed.

Turning his attention to the lamp, Dartz rubbed the side of it eagerly. A thick white smoke began to form out of the spout as Bakura emerged from the lamp, his tan arms crossed and with a foul mood to boot.

"You know Shrimp, I'm getting really-" Bakura started before turning to see Dartz standing beside him. "Iiiiiiieee… don't think you're him."

Bakura fished out a playbill and began flipping through it, trying to find the right page. Once he did, he read the info, glanced up to Dartz, back to the info, and then Dartz again.

"And tonight the part of Yugi will be played by a dark, sinister, and ugly man with no taste in clothes." Bakura muttered, sneering at the man's taste in fashion.

Dartz used all of his strength and threw the genie of the once most feared thief in Egypt to the ground. Making sure he would stay, Dartz put his golden sandal upon the poor man's face.

"I'm your master now you fool, and you will do as I say." Dartz snapped. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I was afraid of that." Bakura groaned with his face half-mushed under a smelly sandal. "All right master, what is your first wish?"

"I wish to be the Pharaoh so that I can rule over the people." Dartz replied, smiling in satisfaction that he was now coming into his dues.

* * *

><p>Back outside, dark clouds began to swirl above the palace, and the wind picked up suddenly and violently. An old tree was torn up from its roots and smashed into the podium, where Yugi, Atem, and Aknamkanon still stood.<p>

"Whoa!" Yugi gasped as Atem flattened him down to avoid any flying debris, Aknamkanon ducking on his own.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked when he let them back up.

"Yes." Yugi panted. "What's going on? Is this normal?"

"Not at all." Aknamkanon replied gravely.

And then something unusual started happening. A bolt of magic took the pharaoh's crown off of his head. Aknamkanon reached up and slammed it back down on his head, but it was useless. More magic swirled around him, stripping him of all his clothing.

"Father!" Atem gasped in horror as the magic started to fade.

Yugi quickly took off his knee length crimson cape and passed it to the pharaoh to spare him any embarrassment. Evil laughter reached their ear, and they turned to see the pharaoh's clothing reappear on Dartz.

"Dartz, you vile betrayer." Aknamkanon snarled as he fastened the cloak Yugi had given him around his waist.

"That's _Pharaoh_ Vile Betrayer to you." Weevil squawked back, his own little fancy pink hat on his head.

"That dumb bird can actually talk?" Atem groaned, knowing he always had a reason for hating that green bird.

"Dumb bird?!" Weevil screeched and dived bombed at the prince. "Take this."

Atem didn't reply. He just held up… a cracker.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Weevil screamed as he hid behind Dartz.

"Dumb bird indeed." Dartz frowned.

While all that was going on, Yugi reached into his pouch to grab the lamp, thankful he had saved his last wish. But his hand met empty air. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized he had left the lamp in his room, with no one to guard it. Dartz noticed the motions, and smirked.

"Finders-keepers, No-no." Dartz grinned as he held the lamp and pointed.

The clouds swirled around before surrounding the entire palace. Yugi saw familiar magic run through the clouds, and realized what was happening. As the palace was lifted completely out of the ground, Yugi gave a sharp whistle, and Ryou came as fast as he could. Flying into the cloud, Ryou easily located Bakura, who was controlling the magic.

"Bakura!" Yugi yelled to make himself heard. "No!"

"Sorry shrimp, I've got a new master now." Bakura said sadly as he placed the palace on top of a magic-made mountain.

"No." Yugi whispered, regretting not freeing Bakura like he promised.

"Dartz, I order you to stop!" Aknamkanon snapped to the long turquoise haired man.

"But there's a new order now." Dartz grinned madly. "My order! Finally, you will bow to me!"

"We'll never bow to you!" Atem hissed in anger, he and his father remaining standing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Weevil 'wondered' out loud.

"If you will not bow before a pharaoh, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Dartz roared in anger, and then turned to Bakura, who had finished his laps and was trying to remain out of sight in a tree in the courtyard. "Genie, my second wish. I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Bakura groaned as he felt the magic that bound him force him to obey. Raising a hand, his magic flowed and gathered in his hand, lighting up his facial features and revealing who he was to Atem, Aknamkanon, and the sacred court. Yugi flew over and grabbed Bakura's wrist, trying to stop him.

"Bakura, stop!" Yugi yelled as he tugged as hard as he could.

But the magic exploded in the form of a lightning bolt, and struck Dartz. Yugi was thrown back onto Ryou, who flew a safe distance away while the electrical magic coated Dartz from head to toe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Domino welcome for Sorcerer Dartz!" Weevil introduced the man as his clothes reverted back to what he had worn prior to his brief time as 'pharaoh', except this time he had his snake staff.

"Now where were we?" Dartz asked and soon spotted the pharaoh and his son. "Ah, yes abject humiliation!"

A zap of magic raced out of the mouth of his staff, touching Atem and Aknamkanon. Both groaned as the magic forced them to their knees, and then their faces, making them bow low to the false ruler.

Dartz chuckled and whirled around at the sound of running. Malik was running at him with is sword drawn, and Marik was one bad tiger on a rampage.

"Down, boy!" Dartz commanded, another zap of magic striking Marik.

The giant tiger was changed to a tiger cub. Marik meowed in confusion. He didn't understand why part of his brain was telling him to run his claws into the turquoise haired man, and the other part was telling him to play with the staff he had.

"Marik!" Malik gasped, and stopped running to pick up the baby tiger cub that could not change back into a human.

"You to." Dartz grinned as his magic forced Malik to bow to him as well, before turning his powers onto the entire sacred court and made them bow as well, and then moved to Atem. "Oh, Prince Atem… there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Leave him alone!" Yugi yelled, worried for Atem.

Yugi hadn't missed the looks Dartz had given Atem upon his arrival and during the accusations in the prince's bedchambers. Dartz wanted Atem in every physical way possible with no emotional attachments involved. Yugi knew that something like that could very well break Atem's spirit, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ah, Prince Yugi." Dartz grinned as he zapped Yugi, freezing the boy where he stood while Ryou flew away to find a hiding spot. "Just the one I was looking for. Time for your charade to be over!"

Yugi's eyes widened as a strong rush of magic slammed into him. It hurt, badly. Yugi couldn't stop the scream as the magic tore across his body, not noticing his clothing becoming tattered and ragged, or that his crown had disappeared, and that his hair had come undone from the braids he had been wearing for the past 24 hours.

"Everyone, say hello to Prince Yugi." Dartz grinned as he cut the magic on Yugi, and the magic surrounding Atem.

"Or should we say: the pathetic Domino street rat?" Weevil grinned at the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"Yugi, can you hear me?" Atem whispered as he gently supported Yugi against his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." Yugi winced at the pain still coursing through his body. "And no, I'm not okay. That hurt, a lot."

"So our most favorable suitor turns out to be a peasant." Dartz tsked. "That reason enough for me."

"Reason enough for what?" Atem growled as he held Yugi close.

"Reason enough to do this!" Dartz grinned as he zapped the two with magic, forcing them apart.

Atem was rebound and placed next to his father, while Yugi was held in a black cloud of magic. Joey tried to rescue his friend, but was swiftly changed from an elephant back to a golden monkey, and joined Yugi in the black cloud.

"You two are getting a one-way trip to the ends of the earth." Dartz grinned and sent the two into a nearby pillar via high window.

The bottom of the tower rumbled, and Ryou bolted out of hiding and into the window Yugi and Joey had just been sent through. Swinging his staff, Dartz sent the pillar flying away.

"Good bye, see ya!" Weevil waved.

"So long, ex-Prince Yugi!" Dartz called as the pillar sailed into the sky.

"Yugi!" Atem screamed despite the binding spell.

It was then Aknamkanon and the rest of the people there knew. Only very few things could break such a powerful spell, even if it was only for a few seconds. Forgiveness was one, and another was true love. Atem truly loved Yugi, even if he was a commoner, and Yugi obviously loved him back.

And now, he was gone. And they were at the mercy of a mad king.

* * *

><p><strong>MMMG:<strong> Well that went well. Considering we left them with a cliffhanger.

**VB20:** They'll live.

**MMMG:** I hope we live long enough to read the reviews.

**VB20:** True.

**VB20 and MMMG:** Just as a reminder, since this story is _co-written_, meaning written by more than one person, updates are not very often and are unscheduled.


	12. Chapter 12: The Face-off

**MMMG:** Hey everyone! We're back with Chapter 12!

**VB20:** Sorry about the near 6 month wait! My fault this time, school and all.

**MMMG:** Life happens, don't worry about it.

**VB20:** MMMG and I don't own Yugioh or Disney's Aladdin. But I do own my OCs Selene and Marcus.

**MMMG:** Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Wordsorcereress: Dartz? Sure, you can have at him, we're done with him at the end of the chapter. We weren't planning on having Atem and Dartz kiss, so you can call off the hundreds of angry fans. Yeah, Atem holding Weevil off with a cracker was funny. Go ahead and re-read all the Blindshipping you need to be happy, and sorry Melvin, you don't get to chainsaw us.<em>

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Nice BAKA mallet. Do you know where I can get one? Thanks for smacking Dartz with it._

_SincerelyChristina: MMMG listens to the Aladdin soundtrack when writing this story. You're not alone._

_Animesaki: Guns? Looks like I'll have to re-read chapter 11. Yeah, that part was funny. Bakura kinda and not really breaking the forth wall. Glad I'm not the only one who thinks Dartz singing is disturbing, that's why we didn't do it._

_Killer-Fangirl: LOL! I'm dying of laughter here! Buggy want a cracker? LOL!_

_Guest: In case if you've missed this, this story is _co-written_, and updates are random and not very often! It can take a while for new chapters to get written._

_Maho Kirin: Have at Dartz. We're done with him after this chapter. _

_luvcatz941: Glad you like the shape-shifters, it is a nice touch. And yeah, we really couldn't picture Yugi lying to Atem, so we had a plot twist. _

_tabbyackley: The Atem x Yugi story pairing is called Blindshipping, just so you know. But I'm glad you like the plot. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Face-off<p>

* * *

><p>Far away from Egypt, in a snowy wasteland, the pillar Yugi, Joey, and Ryou were in crashed. Rolling down a hill towards a cliff, the pillar slowed to a stop, before it reached the cliff, but all riders inside had been thrown out into the cold.<p>

Yugi shivered as the blowing wind and snow bit threw his tattered rags. He was already sore from Dartz's magical attack on him, and the biting chills weren't helping. Holding his arms close, Yugi looked around, and saw no one. But he knew that Joey was sent into the tower with him, so where was he?

"Joey!" Yugi called, his voice thrown back at him over the wind. "Joey, where are you?"

"Achoo!" Joey sneezed.

Yugi looked behind him to see Joey's blond hair sticking out of the snow. Running over, he began to dig out his friend as fast as he could.

"This is all my fault." Yugi groaned as he pulled the snow away. "I should have freed Bakura when I had the chance."

Pulling away enough snow, Joey was able to change back into his monkey form. But despite the gold fur, he shivered at the cold wind and snow. Yugi's heart wrenched at the sight, and he quickly picked up his friend, and cradled him inside the tattered remains of his shirt.

"Are you okay Joey?" Yugi asked, having to shout over the wind, but Joey heard and nodded his head as his teeth chattered. "I'm sorry Joey. I made a mess of everything. Somehow, I have to get back and set things right."

Standing up, Yugi began to walk. He stumbled through the snow, not being able to see more than 12 inches in front of him. But he was able to see the large tower, and headed towards it. As he staggered again, a chunk of snow rose under his feet. Shocked, Yugi fell back and realized that it was…

"Ryou!" Yugi whispered, and then grinned.

Yugi brushed the snow off of the top of the rug and pulled on him. But Ryou was pinned under the tower. Slipping in the snow and falling, Yugi realized that he wouldn't be able to pull Ryou out from under the heavy tower of stone. The only way to get him out was to get the tower to roll off of him.

"Joey, start digging!" Yugi said as he began to move chunks of snowy ice.

Joey caught on and moved further down to remove the snow. Both panted as the worked frantically. A creak caught Yugi's attention, and he looked up to see the pillar beginning to roll.

"Come on Joey." Yugi called as he ran away from the turret, looking for one spot.

As the monkey climbed back onto his shoulders, Yugi spotted the window Dartz used to get him into the tower. He had to time this just right, or he would be entering the afterlife. Running forward a few paces, Yugi ducked down as the tower bore down on him and Joey.

When it moved away, both of them were alright. The window border was big enough for Yugi to fit into and let the tower roll over them. Both watched as the tower rolled off the edge of the snow cliff, the wind howling too loudly for them to hear it hit any sort of bottom.

"We're alive?" Yugi asked as he touched himself, and received a sharp tug of his hair being pulled, making him glare at Joey. "Ouch! Did you really have a better idea?"

Joey shook his head. Rolling his eyes, Yugi looked back to Ryou, who hovered up as he shook the rest of the snow on him off. Zipping to his friends, Ryou slowed briefly to let Yugi hop on with the monkey on his shoulders.

"Now back to Domino!" Yugi shouted. "Let's go!"

Determination filled the amethyst eyed teen. He had been written off as a failure many times in his life. But this time, he couldn't fail. Too many people were counting on him to win. Especially Atem.

* * *

><p>Large piles of gold, silver, rubies, emeralds, and other precious jewels surrounded the lavish snake throne room. Red crimson dark ominous clouds swirled in the sky outside, as lighting cracked. Orange flames danced in the stone torch bowls right upon the snake's sides. The once beautiful bright happy throne room was now a desolate dungeon.<p>

Weevil's insect like laughter echoed throughout the creepy chamber, as he continued to shove and stuff crackers down the former pharaoh's throat. Aknamkanon's once pristine white and purple robes were replaced with a hideous dark blue and yellow jester suit. He was to look like an amusement puppet on a couple of strings with a brown marionette puppet for Pharaoh Dartz's amusement.

"Here have some more ya big pakola!" Weevil cackled madly, his yellow claw's clutching a couple of golden crackers.

The king attempted to keep his mouth shut but it was no to avail, as Weevil shoved them in forcefully. Crumbs scattered across the marble floor, while Dartz howled with laughter at his furry friend's antics.

The sorcerer's ex-apprentice sat on the ground, her legs chained with thick silver chains, so she wouldn't escape. Selene wore a black brassiere which tied around her neck and fastened with a silver chain, a long flowing black skirt, underneath it were black leggings, her hair swept up into a high ponytail, and her feet were adorned with silver strappy heels.

Atem stood beside the throne wearing a slave outfit. He had on a black pair of billowy harem pants, a black vest, and black leather shoes with rubies and sapphires on the ends, golden arms bands, and the silver chains around his wrists were tied to a Dartz's serpent staff. Atem was also holding a golden cup that Dartz was drinking wine from. Both Selene and Atem were forced to wait on the power hungry man hand and foot.

The rest of the sacred court, Seto, Mahad, Isis, Shada, Karim, and Aknadin, had all been chained to the wall and had their Millennium Items taken away. Malik was also chained to the wall, and tiger cub Marik was locked up in a cage. They were powerless against their new 'pharaoh'. The Millennium Items had been tossed carelessly in a pile next to Dartz's throne, out of Selene's and Atem's reach. Except the Millennium Puzzle, that Dartz wore around his neck.

Atem watched in horror to the torment his father was subjected to. It was horrid to see the proud and honorable man being used for nothing more than a puppet for entertainment of the worst kind. Dartz cackled at the sight, and Atem couldn't watch anymore, so he turned his head away. Before they had been separated, Aknamkanon had told his son no matter what happened to him, never beg before Dartz and give him the satisfaction of knowing that he held power over him.

"Leave him alone!" Selene screamed at Dartz with a glare.

Dartz panted for breath and held up a hand. Weevil stopped stuffing crackers into Aknamkanon's mouth for a second, and then continued at an even faster pace.

"It pains me to see you both reduced to this." Dartz sighed as he forced Selene to feed him an apple. "A beautiful desert bloom such as Selene and a fetching royal such as Atem should be on the arms of the most powerful man in the world."

Dartz waved his hands, and the shackles on their wrists and Selene's legs disappeared while two crowns appeared. Both were solid gold and had no decorative features such as jewels or a design carved into them. Atem and Selene both stared at the crowns, both believing that Dartz had really lost it. He had attack them, forced them to become his slaves, tormented poor Aknamkanon, and expected them to marry him?

"What do you say, my dears?" Dartz crooned. "Why, with you as my-"

"Never!" Atem snarled as he threw the glass of wine in his hands into Dartz's face.

Atem knew that Dartz would react badly to this, but it was better him then Selene. With Selene, there was the threat that Marcus would be forever imprisoned, or destroyed if she didn't obey. The only thing Atem had to loose was his dignity, and possibly his father, but he seriously doubted that Dartz would kill Aknamkanon if he didn't want the people to revolt against him.

"Argh!" Dartz roughly wiped the wine out of his eyes, and then backhanded the prince so hard he fell to the floor in a heap. "I'll teach you some respect!"

Atem growled and glared back at Dartz. Even if the man was the 'pharaoh', he still needed to marry someone of the royal bloodline to have full access to the magic within the Millennium Items. Dartz was power hungry, and would do anything to get Atem to submit to him, so it stop the prince when he stopped with a thoughtful look on his face.

"No." Dartz grinned and turned to the sulking Thief King, who was sitting on the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne. "Bakura, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Prince Atem and Selene to fall desperately in love with me."

Atem and Selene both inhaled sharply as their eyes widened. A forced magical love? They would never be able to fight that off.

"Actually, there are a few limitations to the wishes I can grant." Bakura said as he stood up. "Making people fall in love with each other is one of them."

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid peasant!" Dartz snarled angrily at Bakura as he got off of the throne and stalked down the man. "You will do what I order you to do, slave!"

"Who do I look like, Cupid?" Bakura hissed. "That Greek archer is off on vacation in the Bahamas."

"What's the Bahamas?" Dartz asked.

"No idea." Bakura shrugged.

While that conversation was happening, Atem had glanced around the room to see if there was a way and, and saw Yugi, in human form Joey, and Ryou, slip in one of the windows. Atem felt relief fill him, seeing that Yugi was alright. Yugi placed a finger to his lips, telling the prince to keep quiet before he slid down a curtain and hid behind a pillar. Atem knew he had to keep Dartz distracted, and the only way he could do that was by… acting like he was genuinely interested in and attracted to the man.

"Dartz!" Selene called, making the 'pharaoh' turn to her as she stood and placed the crown on her head. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

Selene had also seen Yugi slip in the window with his friends. She knew that Atem would not be able to pull off the 'I'm interested in you' charade long enough or keep it realistic enough to keep Dartz interested. She had pretended to be 'interested' in Dartz in the past, now all she had to do was kick it up a notch.

"That's better." Dartz hummed in pleasure as he ignored the jaw dropped look on Bakura's face. "Now my desert bloom, tell me more about... myself."

"You're tall, well dressed..." Selene replied as she walked slowly over, letting the torch light shine just so on her as she moved.

Bakura managed to shut his mouth after he recovered from his shock. Rolling his eyes, the genie moved to sit down and stare at the wall, sulking again, but spotted Yugi, Joey, and Ryou behind one of the pillars. Glancing at Dartz, Bakura quickly slipped across the room and slinked behind the same pillar, where he was wrapped up in a rug-hug from Ryou.

"Thank Ra you're okay." Bakura whispered and looked to Yugi. "I can't help you pipsqueak. I work for Mr. Power-Hungry Psychopath, now. What are you going to do?"

"I'm a street rat, remember?" Yugi replied as he and Joey took a quick peak around the pillar again. "I'll improvise."

"You mean, _we'll_ improvise." Joey grinned as he changed to his monkey form.

Bakura sighed as he stayed behind the pillar with Ryou and watched. Yugi dashed around the piles of coins and gems, getting closer to where Dartz had placed the lamp. Joey scampered off in the direction of Weevil, his job being to keep the bird from alerting Dartz they were there.

"Go on." Dartz crooned to Selene as he finally was able to wrap and arm around her.

"And your hair... is so... smooth." Selene said smoothly as she ran her fingers through his thick turquoise hair while the other hand is motioning for Yugi to get closer to the lamp.

Yugi slipped behind the couch the lamp was one and slowly moved forward to grab the metal item. Weevil, who had been humming to himself while eating a bunch of fruit that was in a bowl next to him and reclining on a cushion, spotted Yugi. Eyes wide, the teal colored parrot sat up with a gasp.

"Dar-" Weevil started to shout, but was cut off as Joey pounced on him and kept his beak shut.

"And the mirror boy?" Dartz asked Selene, unaware of what was happening behind him.

"What mirror boy?" Selene asked as she ran a hand down the side of his face so Dartz looked at her.

Yugi had almost grabbed the lamp when the bowl that held the fruit Weevil was eating got knocked over. The bowl hit the floor with a clang, making Yugi freeze with wide eyes as Dartz turned to look at what caused the commotion. Moving fast, and praying that Marcus would forgive her, Selene grabbed the man and forced him to face her again, and kissed him.

Yugi, Atem, and everyone else watched the kiss. They all felt disgusted, and sorry for Selene.

"Yuck!" Joey couldn't contain his exclamation of disgust.

But Dartz was so wrapped up in the kiss that he didn't even notice. When he pulled back from Selene, he grinned down at the woman.

"That was…" Dartz paused as he squinted at the sight of a reflection in the crown he had conjured, and whirled around. "You!"

"Damn it!" Yugi hissed and lunged towards the lamp.

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" Dartz sneered as he threw a bolt of magic, knocking Yugi back into a huge pile of treasure and re-conjured the shackles around Selene's arms and legs to keep her tied to the throne.

Atem couldn't bear the sight of Yugi hurt, so he jumped on Dartz's back, hoping to distract the man. But Dartz played dirty, and elbowed Atem in the _unmentionable _areas. Atem groaned in pain as his grip loosened enough for Dartz to throw him to the ground. On the floor, Atem didn't see Dartz get ready to hit him, but Yugi did. Throwing himself at the man, Yugi grabbed his staff, and engaged the evil man into a battle of strength. And he had a lot from living his life on the streets.

"Get the lamp!" Yugi called over his shoulder, not really caring who heard him but prayed that they would listen and that _someone_ would get it.

Atem picked himself up, still wincing in pain, but ran over to the couch that had the lamp on it. As his hand closed around the cold metal, a rush of magic struck him. Dartz had thrown Yugi off of him and decided that the prince was too stubborn to actually keep as a spouse, so he would get rid of him.

"Your time is up, my prince!" Dartz cackled sarcastically.

Yugi rammed into Dartz again, this time throwing him to the floor, where they wrestled for dominance. Yugi kept himself on top as best he could, but a loud _thump_ drew his attention. Looking up, he saw Atem in a large hourglass with dark sand starting to fall on top of him.

"That isn't normal sand." Dartz chuckled evilly as he threw Yugi off. "It's infused with Shadow Magic. By the time the last grain of sand falls through the top, Prince Atem will be soulless. That is, if he doesn't die from suffocation first."

"Atem!" Yugi gasped in horror, unable to tear his eyes away from the black sand.

"Oh, nice shot Dartz!" Weevil cheered.

Joey growled. He really had had enough of that dumb bird, so he grabbed the bowl that had held the fruit, and bashed it on the green parrot's head. The bird shook briefly before falling to the floor in a faint. Nodding his head, Joey turned his attention to the lamp and rush towards it.

"Don't toy with me!" Dartz warned.

A blast of magic hit Joey, and he changed into a golden toy wind-up monkey. He now moved in one place banging come cymbals together.

"Joey!" Yugi gasped as he fixed his attention on the unwanted transformation.

Ryou flew down and snatched the lamp up in a tasseled hand. Turning, he flew towards Yugi as fast as he could. If he could get him the lamp, Yugi could make his final with and undo with mess. Yeah, he would be stuck as a rug for a little longer, but maybe Joey could wish him and Bakura free.

"Things are unraveling fast now." Dartz sneered as he shot another bolt of magic.

Ryou withered as the magic struck him. Still moving, his threads began to unravel until he was nothing but a pile of strings and four tassels. The lamp fell to the ground nearby, and Yugi ran for it, not wanting his friend's sacrifice to be in vain.

"Do you get the point?" Dartz asked as he waved a hand.

Swords fell from the ceiling, blocking Yugi's path. Yugi glared at Dartz as he reached in between two swords for the lamp, but it was out of reach. Dartz picked up the lamp and laughed hideously. Yugi pulled back and picked up one of the smaller swords that would be easy for him to carry and swing.

"Hope you're not tired, because I'm just getting warmed up!" Dartz cackled as he breathed a ring of fire around Yugi before laughing some more.

Yugi panted at the intense heat. The sacred court was chained to the walls and the pharaoh was stuck as a magical marionette. Selene was chained to the throne, and Atem was stuck in that stupid hourglass, running the risk of dying. Anger grew in Yugi, and it was all because of that turquoise haired man.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Yugi yelled as he ignored the heat as best he could.

"A snake, am I?" Dartz asked as he walked through the flames unharmed. "Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!"

Dartz smiled broadly a snake's tongue flicking out from behind his teeth. His features morphed and changed as magic covered his whole body, and he changed into a giant cobra. The ring of fire around Yugi became the body of the snake.

Everyone who saw the snake gasped. It was a huge black cobra with a turquoise hood, golden eyes, and fangs the twice the size of Yugi's sword. And since Dartz was a cobra, that meant he was poisonous! All Yugi had to protect himself was a sword that looked like a toothpick for the monster. Dartz hissed as he bit down at Yugi. Yugi dodged, never more grateful for his street life giving him speed and agility.

Dartz snapped again, that time nearly nipping Yugi's heals. Yugi bit his lip. As much as he hated violence and hurting someone, he was going to have to make an exception. So when Dartz bore down the third time, Yugi swung his sword and hit Dartz right on his nose.

"Oh yeah!" Bakura cheered while Dartz howled in pain. "Stick that sword into that snake! Show him whose boss!"

"If this is so easy, you do it!" Yugi snapped back.

"I can't hurt my 'master'." Bakura huffed. "It's one of those 'unspoken rules'."

"You stay out of this!" Dartz hissed in anger as he recovered.

"Well sorry Mr. Cold-Blooded." Bakura sneered back. "Oh my bad, you're cold hearted."

Yugi was ready to snap at the genie when he realized what was happening. Bakura was distracting Dartz! And hopefully it would last long enough for him to get Atem out of the hourglass. Running as fast as he could, Yugi made good distance to his destination, but Dartz notice and struck again.

Yugi had to jump to dodge the bite. Landing on his stomach, Yugi groaned in pain. He groaned again when he realized his sword was flung out of his hand and landed several yards away from him.

"Yugi!" Atem called through the hourglass.

Yugi looked up to see the prince had his hands pressed up against the glass and was looking directly at him. The worry was evident in his eyes, and Yugi realized that if he didn't get moving, Atem wouldn't have to worry about him. He would be dead in Dartz's stomach!

Spotting a large gem on the floor, Yugi got an idea. Yugi leapt up as Dartz struck again, but the snake missed. Landing on the gem, the lack of friction slid the gem quickly across the floor and gave Yugi enough momentum to grab his sword. With Dartz hot on his tail, Yugi grabbed a nearby banner on a pillar and rounded an extremely tight corner.

The area Yugi was heading, a doorway that lead out onto a balcony, was too small for the pursuing snake. Dartz couldn't fit through the small doorway, so the front half of the reptile crashed through the wall and hung outside the palace. Taking his chance, Yugi jumped up and stabbed the dazed snake's back.

Dartz screamed in agony as the sword pierced his scales and flesh. Yugi left the man-turned-snake, and picked up another sword as he headed over towards the hourglass. With Dartz hanging out the balcony with a sword in his spine, he would be busy for a minute or two.

"Hang on Atem!" Yugi called as he found a spot he could hit the glass and not worry about accidentally cutting Atem.

As he began to swing his sword, as hiss caught a bit of his attention. But the scaly coils that grabbed him got even more of his attention. Dartz was back inside sooner than he excepted, laughing hideously and acting as if he had never gone through a wall and gotten stabbed.

"You little fool!" Dartz jeered, tightening his coils on Yugi with each word. "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!"

"Squeeze him, Dartz." Weevil encouraged, having recovered from his bowl banging experience with Joey. "Squeeze him like a- awk!"

Bakura had slid up behind the parrot and gave him a sharp blow upside the head with the flat side of a dagger. Weevil ended up crashing into the floor and passed out again.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!" Dartz continued, ignoring the banter bellow.

Yugi moaned in pain the Dartz's coils tightened around him. He could defiantly feel some bones starting to break, and knew that he had failed. Atem, the pharaoh, the sacred court, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, all of them had been counting on him, and he had failed.

Wait a minute…

"A genie!" Yugi whispered before inhaling as much air as he could so he could shout up at Dartz. "Bakura has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What?!" Dartz snapped back.

"He gave you your power, and he can take it away!" Yugi explained.

"What are you doing shrimp?" Bakura demanded as he kneeled on the floor, holding Ryou's strings and tassels. "Don't you dare drag me into this."

"Just face it, Dartz." Yugi spat out. "You're still just _second best_!"

"You're right!" Dartz realized once he registered what Yugi had said. "His power does exceed my own! But not for long."

Dartz loosened his coil's tight grip on Yugi just a touch, relieving the young man greatly. Chuckling, Dartz started to circle around Bakura.

"The midget is crazy!" Bakura protested. "He just got squeezed a little too tight!"

"Slave, I make my third wish!" Dartz shouted as he finished circling and glared down at Bakura. "I wish to be: an all-powerful genie!"

Bakura cringed. What was Yugi thinking, telling Dartz he was second best? This was defiantly not going to end well.

"All right, your wish is my command." Bakura sighed reluctantly before he glared up at Yugi. "Way to go Pipsqueak."

Yugi didn't reply. He gaze was on the hourglass. Atem's crimson eyes had just disappeared under the black sand. If Bakura would just hurry it up…

Bakura shielded his face with one hand as he zapped Dartz with his magic, granting his last wish. Dartz's snake form faded briefly as his entire body changed into dark turquoise smoke, and he turned into a genie. Due to the smoky substance of his body, Yugi fell to the floor. The Millennium Puzzle, which had been absorbed into his body when he changed into a snake, also clattered to the ground.

"Yes! Yes!" Dartz praised as he rose up to the ceiling. "The power!"

At first, all Yugi could do was groan in pain. Both of his lower legs had been fractured by Dartz's crushing coils, and now at least the right one was broken. But when he landed he was facing the hourglass, and could see Atem's raised hands disappear under the black sand. Yugi winced as he dragged himself over, picked up the sword he had dropped when Dartz snagged him, and smashed the side of the hourglass.

Black sand spilled out and Atem came with it, not moving. Yugi grabbed the prince under the arms and pulled him out of the sand, looking back inside the hourglass to see the last of the black sand fall from the upper chamber. Holding the prince to his chest, Yugi looked at Atem's face. For three very long seconds, neither one of them moved.

And then Atem coughed. Yugi couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He thought he had been too late.

"Oh, thank the gods." Yugi whispered, his forehead touching Atem's

"Yugi?" Atem groaned as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"I'm here." Yugi replied, his voice barely above a whispered.

"The absolute power!" Dartz cheered as he broke the off the roof of the palace, causing a strong wind to blow through the palace.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done midget?" Bakura demanded over the gale as he held onto Ryou's strings and tassels.

"Trust me, please!" Yugi begged.

Looking at where Dartz's 'feet' were, Yugi saw a black lamp appear, thus confirming his theory. Atem held Yugi tightly as the wind, thanks to Dartz, blustered around them.

"Help me." Yugi whispered as he looked up to Atem.

"Do what?" Atem asked as he used a discarded piece of cloth to shield them from the wind.

"Get to the lamp." Yugi replied as he pointed to the black metal object on the floor.

Atem's eyes followed to where Yugi pointed, and nodded. Bracing himself, Atem crawled on his hands and knees, helping Yugi drag himself along. Despite his injured legs, Yugi pushed himself forward as much as he could.

Dartz was paying no heed to the people below. He was too busy conjuring up all sorts of magical filled items and letting them fly off uncontrolled into the sky.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Dartz shouted, full of pride.

"Not so fast, Dartz!" Yugi yelled as he and Atem reached the lamp. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Dartz answered intelligently as he looked down at the small speck that was Yugi.

"You wanted to be a genie?" Yugi asked. "Then you've got it!"

"WHAT!?" Dartz shouted as bronze shackles clasped around both of his wrists.

"And _everything_ that goes with it!" Yugi smiled as he held up Dartz's new black lamp in his hands.

"No!" Dartz yelled as he realized he had been tricked. "No!"

But it was too late for the man-turned-snake-turned-genie as his lamp began to pull him in. He had made the wish and now he was going to pay for it. And that included being a slave to others with a small metal house as his permanent lodgings.

"I'm getting out of here!" Weevil squawked, having woken up to see the roof blown off with Dartz all power hungry. "Come on, you're the genie, I don't want this!"

Weevil tried to fly away, but his tail was grabbed by one of Dartz's hands. The two screamed as they were fully sucked into the lamp. All was quiet except for the panting.

"Well Dartz, you got your wish." Yugi broke the silence as he looked down at the lamp in his hands. "Phenomenal cosmic powers… and an itty bitty living space."

"Midget, that was dangerous, suicidal, and the stupidest idea that I have ever seen any idiot put into action!" Bakura yelled as he glared at the teen. "And, Ra damn-it! I wish I had thought of it first!"

* * *

><p><strong>VB20:<strong> End of chapter!

**MMMG:** That was intense.

**VB20:** No kidding.

**MMMG:** Please review and let us know what you thought. Likes, dislikes, questions, etc.

**VB20:** Next chapter is the last one, (but those of you who've seen Disney's Aladdin probably already knew that), and hopefully won't take us as long to get posted. Until next time!

**MMMG & VB20:** Bye!


End file.
